YO QUIERO UNA PRINCESA
by Solange Rodriguez
Summary: Marceline & Bonnibel, Chikanne- Himeko-Shizuma- Nagisa... Como verán ningún personaje me pertenece y estoy tratando que resulte algo medianamente decente, esto es chicaxchica... Pasen y juzguen ...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

-A LA MIERDA EL PRINCIPE AZUL, YO QUIERO UNA PRINCESA- lo dije en voz alta y segura de mi misma…

Me llamo Marceline Abadeer tengo 33 años y por primera vez en mi vida estoy diciendo lo que me dicta el corazón. Ufff, como empiezo, todo esto comenzó hace muchos años…

Siendo muy pequeña, cuando mis padres aun estaban vivos, siempre mamá me hablo de que cada niña tenía un príncipe azul que la esperaba, que este estaría dispuesto a protegerlas de brujas, dragones y magos que quisieran lastimarla. Me quede con esta idea, es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ella, ya que cuando tenía 6 años, ella y papá fallecieron en un accidente de auto. Mi abuelo materno Simón Petrikov se hizo cargo de mí, me crío como una hija, pero malcriándome como un abuelo. Después de la muerte de mis padres, Simón decidió que nos mudáramos de país él no quería que nada le recordara a mamá, así que acepto un trabajo muy lejos… Fui una niña como las demás, Simón me compraba muñecas, me vestía de un absurdo color rosa, me peinaban con moños que según Simón hacia que me viera adorable, pero que yo sufría cada vez que veía una peineta. Tengo una amiga desde que llegamos a este país, a medida que fui creciendo mis gustos por la ropa y la música mejoraron, ya no usaba vestidos, ni esos moños horrible que me hacia Simón, comencé a usar jeans, playeras con nombres de las bandas de que gustaban, el cabello suelto y largo como mamá. Desarrolle mis habilidades musicales, tome clases de bajo y guitarra, no tenía tiempo para chicos, cuando tenía 14 años mis amigas estaban en "casería de novio", yo prefería hacer música, mis propias canciones, ese era mi mundo. Un sábado bajo la insistencia de "Grumosa" la única amiga Diva que soporto y que conozco de pequeña, fuimos a la fiesta de los chicos más populares de la secundaria. En esa fiesta conocí a Ash con quien teníamos los mismos gustos musicales, el tocaba la batería, comenzamos a beber, luego nos besamos, me deje llevar y termine en su cama. No diré que tengo el peor recuerdo o el mejor, simplemente no fue lo que yo esperaba, no era como las historia que contaba "Grumosa", de amor eterno y eso... Solo fue sexo y lo entendí. Luego de esa noche no lo he vuelto a ver, decidí olvidar lo vivido, total no sería ni la primera ni la ultima de su lista, lo más probable es que ni siquiera él recuerde mi nombre. Pero el destino tenía planeado algo diferente, 4 meses después de aquella fiesta, Simón me lleva al doctor por unos fuertes dolores estomacales, el iba muy nervioso, yo sentía que moriría, los dolores eran insoportables, sentía puntadas en mi bajo vientre.

Cuando llegamos a urgencias el doctor de turno dice que es necesario hacer unos exámenes antes de dar un diagnostico, Simón estaba pálido, creo que pensaba que podía perderme. Estuve en una sala donde las enfermeras iban y venían, los doctores me hacían preguntas. Luego d horas estaban los resultados, el doctor pide a Simón que salga de la habitación ya que debe hablar conmigo.

Doctor: Bueno jovencita, nos hubiera ahorrado tiempo, si nos hubiera dicho que se encuentra embarazada.

Marceline: ¿Qué?- no puedo estar embarazada, ¿Cómo?... ya si sabia como, pero como tan mala suerte, en mi primera vez y de un tipo que no he vuelto a ver

Doctor: por su reacción imagino que no sabía.

Marceline: no, no tenía idea que estaba embarazada- digo esto muerta de vergüenza, como le voy a explicar a Simón.

Doctor: debemos hablar con su abuelo, el debe saber de que la tenemos que tratar.

El doctor sale de la habitación y llama a mi abuelo, yo tenía el alma en los pies, embarazada que iba a hacer yo a los 14 años con un hijo… "jugar a las muñeca" dijo mi subconsciente.

Doctor: Sr. Petrikov ya tenemos el diagnostico de su nieta, su estado es delicado…- Simón lo interrumpe

Simón: Pero ¿qué es lo que tiene? ¿Es grave? ¿Tiene tratamiento?- en ese instante lo interrumpo yo.

Marceline: Estoy embarazada…- Simón se puso más pálido de lo habitual, yo pensé que le daría un ataque… pero como siempre me sorprendió

Simón: Seré bisabuelo- decía esto contento, en sus ojos se notaba que estaba feliz, pero y yo mi futuro, mis planes todo se iba por el caño, además no sabía si quería tener ese bebé, mi mente era un mar de confusiones…

Doctor: me alegro que tome tan bien la noticia, ahora el tema es que el estado de su nieta es delicado, haremos otros exámenes y un ultrasonido para saber el estado del bebé.

Simón: lo que haga falta doctor, ¿puedo estar presente en el ultrasonido?

Doctor: Si

Estaban tomando decisiones sin preguntarme, está bien era menor de edad, pero es mi cuerpo, yo debo decidir por él.

Marceline: No te encariñes tanto con el bebé- el doctor y Simón, me observan, el doctor muy ubicado se retira y nos deja solos.

Simón: ¿qué estás diciendo Marceline?

Marceline: Eso, que no te encariñes, no sé si lo quiero… no sé si pueda criarlo, quizás lo mejor es darlo en adopción…

Simón: ahhh, hablas de eso- se sonríe- aun hay tiempo para que cambies de opinión, ahora relájate que vamos a ver a tú hijo y a mi bisnieto.

Me trasladan a otra sala donde esta una camilla y el ultrasonido

La persona que me iba a realizar el ultrasonido me ve con cara de pobre niña tonta… aplica un gel y comienza a buscar al bebé. Subió el volumen del ultrasonido y se escuchaba muy rápido, nos habla sin mirarnos

Medico: esos son los latinos, pero…- frunce el ceño, eso me preocupo, quizás algo está mal con el bebe, sin bien no estoy segura de querer criarlo, me gustaría que estuviera sano- un momento al parecer…- busca algo no sé que, no explica nada, me está colocando los nervios de punta y Simón esta morado de tanto aguantar la respiración – sí, estoy seguro- nos mira con una sonrisa gigante- Felicidades señorita tendrá dos bebes y están en perfecto estado.

N/A : Hola de nuevo, acá les dejo mi nuevo fic… espero les guste, acepto comentarios, pero como sugerencias déjenlos en los rewiens ya que el buzón de PM no logro revisarlo completo.

Un abrazo

Solange Rodriguez


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Cuando recupere el reflejo de respirar, miro a Simón, pensé "Ahora se muere mi viejo", pero por segunda vez el mismo día me equivoque.

Simón: ¡Marcie! ¡Marcie! ¡Marcie! Son dos, tendré dos bisnietos… que regalo más lindo… tendremos que ampliar la casa, necesitamos la habitación de los niños, un coche para gemelos, cuna… perdón 2 cunas, pañales hay que abastecerse…- mi abuelo no paraba de nombrar las cosas que había que comprar para los bebes, yo con suerte estaba asimilando un bebe y son dos… yo pensaba que estaba soñando y en cualquier momento despertaba.

Nuevamente estamos frente al primer doctor, quien nos explico que por ser dos bebes y yo aun con cuerpo de niña, era un embarazo de alto riesgo, que nos recomendaba que yo dejara la secundaria para cuidarme – cosa que yo no quería- nos informo toda las complicaciones que podría tener, los riesgos para mí y los bebes, también nos explico que en los embarazos múltiples es mejor programar un cesárea. Era mucha información para mí… seré madre de dos bebes, pero ¿qué hare? Simón escuchaba atentamente al doctor, asintiendo de vez en cuando con la cabeza, el doctor le explicaba algo.

Salimos de la clínica, yo iba callada, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, en el auto Simón de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo preocupado, cuando llegamos a casa hablamos del "padre" de los bebes, quedamos de acuerdo en que le íbamos a comunicar la noticia, si es que lo encontrábamos, lo cual nunca ocurrió. Al ver que yo estaba indecisa con el tema de criar y quedarme con los bebes, Simón fue categórico en indicar que respetaría mi decisión, dependía de mí si lo quería dar o no en adopción, lo mismo el caso de la secundaria si yo quería seguía asistiendo o no, era decisión mía.

Pero que era lo que yo quería… no lo sabía, pase toda la noche pensando, finalmente tome la decisión de cuidarme yo y los bebes…cuando le dije esto a Simón … él estaba feliz, hasta orgulloso, me dijo que no sería fácil, pero que todos mis planes seguían adelante solo que ahora debía aplazarlos un tiempo.

Marceline: Simón, ¿por qué estás tan contento con este embarazo?

Simón: creí que nunca me darías bisnietos, alguien que por fin me llame abuelo

Marceline: Pero soy muy joven para tener hijos… quizás más adelante pueda tener otros hijos, aún no sé si me quedare con los bebes

Simón: Aun no te has dado cuenta, mi pequeña Marceline, lo que te voy a decir no quiero que interfiera en tú decisión, pero estoy casi seguro que esta es tú única oportunidad de ser madre. Tú no eres como tus amigas, tú no miras a los chicos como tus amigas, tú amas distinto a tus amigas… y sé que el tiempo me dará la razón- que forma más linda de decir que yo era lesbiana o un prospecto a serlo.

Ahora que lo pienso Simón tenía toda la razón, pero quién diría que esos dos bebes serian fundamentales para asumir esto. Hoy esos bebes se llaman Finn y Jake son mellizos, ambos rubios, similares físicamente, pero de personalidades distintas, se complementan a la perfección. Recuerdo que mientras crecía mi panza, disminuían las ganas de darlos en adopción y con Simón asumimos sus cuidados y su crianza… Simón a sido no solo un abuelo, también padre de ellos, ahora mis pequeños bebes tienen 18 años, nacieron a la semana que yo cumplí 15 años.

Jake que es más extrovertido y directo que Finn fue quien empezó con la travesía de "sacar del closet a mamá" al principio pensé que era una joda, pero no fue hasta que mis hijos empezaron a invitarme a distintos tipos de lugares, discos, pub, bares y todos de temática gay… Al principio pensé que alguno de ellos era homosexual, cuando le comente esto a Simón dijo:

Simón: Hija no te das cuenta que lo hacen por ti…

Marceline: Pero simón porque por mí, o sea yo tengo hijos no puedo ser lesbiana

Simón: Marceline, hija, sin contar al padre de los niños con cuantos hombres has tenido sexo

Marceline: Ninguno… pero es porque no he tenido tiempo, me he preocupado por los niños…

Simón: ya te cambio la pregunta, ¿cuántos hombres te han gustado?

Marceline:….-pensándolo bien ninguno, pero tampoco me han gustado mujeres

Simón: ves no puedes responder, hija es hora que disfrutes y pruebes nuevas cosas, por eso tus hijos te llevan a ese tipo de lugares…

Quede para adentro, siempre he sido "liberal" según yo, pero es verdad sin contar mi experiencia con Ash… se diría que soy virgen.

Simón: tus hijos son grandes y quieren verte feliz o crees que "sacar del closet a mamá" es una joda… creen que te has reprimido por ellos…

Después de esa conversación hable con mis hijos y Simón tenía toda la razón… llegamos a un acuerdo que yo sola iba a averiguar si me gustaban las mujeres o los hombres, pero que ellos se mantendrían al margen hasta que yo decidiera que es lo que me gustaba.

Así fue como apareció Bonnibel…

N/A: espero comentarios

Un abrazo

Solange Rodríguez


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Bonnibel Bubblegum, es la mejor amiga de Finn, tiene 22 años, está estudiando Licenciatura en química, en algún momento pensé que sería la novia ideal de Finn. Cuando le dije esto a Finn el me respondió.

Flash back

Finn: mamá, los gustos de Bonnibel…mmm… son especiales además está enamorada de la misma persona desde hace años…

Marceline: ¿O sea ya tiene novio? Que lastima serian una linda pareja uds dos…

Finn: jajajaja- ríe de buena gana- Bonnie con novio jajaja, no mamá a Bonnie le gustan las mujeres, y no tiene novia, una que otra amiga de vez en cuando.

Marceline: Pero no dijiste que estaba enamorada desde hace mucho…

Finn: una cosa es que ella este enamorada y otra muy distinta es que sea correspondida – lo miro extrañada, Bonnie es bastante atractiva es raro que alguien se niegue a estar con ella, Finn me contesta como si leyera mis pensamientos- ella está enamorada de una persona mayor y según ella jamás la tomaría en cuenta…

Marceline: Pero tú sabes quién es…

Finn: Nunca ha querido decir pero creo que debe ser algunas de las amigas de su mamá…- dice esto pero sé que está mintiendo

Marceline: Pobre, ojala se enamore de otra persona…

Finn: ellllaaaaa, mi mamá hablando de amor cuando aun no te decides… jajajaja- me sonrojo, tengo la suficiente confianza con mis hijos, pero esto no quita que me avergüencen algunas cosas.- A todo esto mamá, ya que sacaste el tema de tener novia, te quiero presentar a Flamme, es una chica con la estoy saliendo.

Marceline: Bueno, cuando vendría a la casa…

Finn: Mamá no eres una vieja para traer a mi novia a casa, vamos a un bar… Así Jake aprovecha de presentarte a su novia Arcoíris…

Marceline: pero no me lleven donde pongan reggaetón, sabes que no me gusta…

Finn: bueno mamá

Fin flash back

A Bonnibel la conozco desde que tendrá unos 14 años, es amiga de mi hijo desde la secundaria. Siempre ha sido muy apegada a Finn, nunca imagine que ella sería mi mejor cómplice en este tema de buscar mis gustos.

Recuerdo cuando nos reunimos con los muchachos en el Bar de OOO, conocí a sus novias, Flamme una chica muy temperamental, pero para Finn está bien, mi hijo necesita alguien con más carácter que él, Arcoíris es una chica Coreana, que Jake conoció en la universidad, es muy simpática, aunque hasta el día de hoy no es mucho lo que logro entender. Ese día también fue Bonnie con una amiga, solo yo era la que me encontraba sola. Después de unas cuantas copas, decidí ir a bailar pero sin los chicos, quería probar suerte, estaba envalentonada con las cervezas que llevaba en mi cuerpo. Me despedí de ellos y salí.

"Piensa Marceline donde vas"… "a un antro gay o a uno normal…." – que difícil, es tomar decisiones, cualquiera diría que con 33 años debía tener definido mis gustos, pero no era así, creía que aun podía encontrar al príncipe azul, que tanto hablaba mamá, además era imposible que fuera lesbiana ya que tenía hijos…

Así que fui a un local del que siempre me hablaba Grumosa, lo más probable es que la encontrara a ella en ese sitio y así fue…

Flash Back

Grumosa: Marcie, querida, por fin te decidiste a salir a buscar a un hombre- dice esto con su tono de "Diva", me causa gracia, a pesar que ha pasado toda su vida buscando al príncipe azul, se encuentra solo trolls…

Marceline: Vengo a divertirme un rato, nada más…

Grumosa: ja! Pues hoy querida sacaremos provecho a ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes, me ayudaras a encontrar a mi hombre…

Después de ese comentario, pedí algo para beber, estaba en la barra cuando se comenzaron a acercar varios tipos, todos buscaban lo mismo, terminar la noche con alguien, fue muy divertido como ver diferentes tipos de hombre hacer un desfile por donde estaba yo… Algunos demasiados mayores, otros unos metrosexuales que mas que gustar provocaban risa, hasta que llego un tipo de unos 35 a 40 años, bastante simpático, me invito a la pista de baile a lo cual yo acepte.

No es porque yo lo diga pero bailo muy bien, este tipo estaba embobado mirándome y claro no era el único, luego de 3 bailes quiso besarme lo cual no me apetecía, no quería sentir sus labios, volvimos a la barra, seguimos bebiendo. Grumosa a esa altura de la noche ya había desaparecido, yo estaba cada vez más mareada, este sujeto me tenia abrazada, pero no podía alejarlo con mucha fuerza ya que el alcohol, había hecho efecto en mí, y tontamente me di cuenta que se repetiría la historia… pero no fue así, al salir del local se acerco una cabellera de color rosa.

Bonnibel: Creo que de aquí en adelante yo me hago cargo de ella- mira al tipo con cara de pocos amigos

Sujeto: Aléjate niñata, ella viene conmigo ¿cierto amor? – besa mis labios, si bien el tipo no era feo, me desagrado su beso y creo que Bonnie se dio cuenta de mi cara de asco.

Marceline: No, debo ir con ella…- apenas podía articular bien las palabras, pero por lo menos se entendió

Sujeto: ¡te vas conmigo!- dice esto de forma autoritaria- no gaste ese dineral para no tener nada a cambio- Mierda donde me había metido, como puedo ser tan imbécil.

Bonnibel: mmmmm, pues creo que perderás tu dinero, la sueltas por las buenas o por las malas…- Bonnie ya había perdido la paciencia

Sujeto: que va hacer una niñata como tú… - se empieza a reír

Bonnibel: mmmmm… tienes razón- dice esto pensativa y con tono irónico- Pero ellos si pueden hacer algo…

Si la tierra se hubiera abierto en ese momento, me tiro solita a esa fosa, eran mis hijos que estaban frente a nosotros…

Jake: mamá… creo que es hora que nos vayamos- se acerca a mí, y me arrebata de los brazos de este sujeto, quien mira a Jake intimidado, parece que no les mencione que Jake y Finn han entrenado desde pequeño Kick Boxing , por esto tienen buen cuerpo y a la vez son intimidante.

Me fui con mis hijos hasta un auto… Finn y Jake reían de buena gana… decían "mamá no resistes nada"…

Marceline: ¿nos vamos a casa?- se miran y sonríen traviesamente, se que algo planean, cuando pequeños y hacían travesuras tenían la misma mirada.

Finn: No, yo y Jake nos vamos con nuestras novias, a ti te dejamos en las capaces manos de Bonnie- mira a su amiga, le cierra un ojo- la cuidas o si no te perseguiré y sabes que se dónde vives.

Bonnibel: jajajajaja…. Está bien…nos vemos

Fin flash Back

De vuelta al presente

Finn: mamá, ¿qué vas a hacer?, el avión ya se fue…

Lo miro acongojada, hice muchas cosas mal desde el principio de esta historia, pero no la voy a perder.

Marceline: la voy a buscar, ella es mi princesa, no necesito un príncipe, la necesito a ella- me acerco a comprar un boleto de avión.

Jake: mientras uds dos estaban parados mirando como el avión se iba, Arcoíris y yo compramos un boleto, así que mamá este es mi regalo por los próximos 5 años, es por el día de las madres, pascua…- no lo dejo terminar lo abrazo, quien dirían que mis mellizos, aquellos bebes que cambiaron mi mundo serian además mis mejores amigos.

N/A: ya chicas mi imaginación se escondió y no sé dónde buscarla, se aceptan sugerencias

Espero les guste el capitulo.

Un abrazo

Solange Rodríguez


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Mientras espero la hora del vuelo, estoy con Jake, Finn y Flamme… Pensando recordando lo mal que lo tuvo que pasar ella, por culpa de mi indecisión, siendo menor que yo, siempre fue madura, siempre estuvo para mi… Aguanto mi "pseudo relación" con Linch.

Buscando el príncipe azul conocí a Linch, era tipo genial, un caballero, es de aquellos que abre las puertas del auto, te lleva a cenar a hermosos restaurantes, paseos a la playa, puestas de sol románticas… según yo era perfecto, nuestras citas era envidiables, además no estaba apurado por tener sexo, hasta nuestra séptima cita recién nos besamos, debo reconocer que no me agrado del todo, si hubiera hecho caso a esa vocecita en mi cabeza que nombraba a alguien más, no tendría que haber pasado lo que ocurrió, fue Simón y mis hijos quienes, me hicieron abrir los ojos.

Jake: Mamá, ese tipo está buscando una mujer para mantenerla en casa las 24 hrs!- él estaba molesto.

Finn: ¡Mamá déjalo ya! No te puede prohibir contestar el celular cuando sales con él. Y si nos pasara algo, o a "PapAbuelo", que tal si es una urgencia, no te enterarías…

Marceline: Que son exagerados, no es así, solo no escuche el teléfono cuando llamaron.

Jake: Má, ese tipo me causa mala espina, búscate otro… u otra- se ríe- prefiero una madrasta y no un padrastro…

Marceline: Ya basta! Quedamos de acuerdo que yo decidirá y que uds. No interfirieran en mi decisión. Estoy probando si es que me gusta el o no- en eso suena mi celular era Linch, no conteste, seguimos discutiendo por mi relación, el celular volvió a sonar 1-5-10 veces.

Llega Bonnibel a casa y nos escucha discutir, pero como la conocemos hace tanto tiempo es como alguien más de la familia. Muy ubicada como siempre se fue a hablar son Simón. Paso un rato y llega Linch, quien abre la puerta es Simón.

Simón: Hola, ¿busca a alguien?- no había presentado a Linch formalmente, con suerte habían visto su auto cuando me iba a dejar.

Linch: Si, a Marceline, por favor

Simón me va a buscar a la cocina.

Simón: Marceline te buscan, imagino que es el imbécil con el que estas saliendo.

Jake: ¿qué hace acá?- no entendía porque Jake esta tan molesto- no pienso ir a clases…

Marceline: tienes que ir a la universidad… además ya soy lo bastante grande para cuidarme sola

Jake: Pues no fue así cuando te tuvimos que rescatar de ese tipo de la Disco y dejarte con Bonnie-cada vez estaba más molesto- no tienes idea quien es él…

Marceline: Jake! Basta, no lo conoces…- y sale de la cocina hacia el patio molesto, veo que toma su celular molesto

No lo sigo me estaban esperando, llego al Living y esta Linch, hablando con Bonnie, pero ella estaba muy molesta. No entendí la situación, pero algo me dijo que las cosas no estaban bien, Bonnie era muy raro que reaccionara enojada o molesta con alguien, la miro, ni siquiera miro a Linch

Marceline: Bonnie ¿qué pasa?

Bonnie: Pues este imbécil me está invitando a salir.- dice esto mirándome directamente

Linch: no es verdad, como se te ocurre decir algo así niña, Marceline es mi novia, no te invitaría a ti- algo no cuadraba, primero Bonnie no tendría porque mentir, segundo yo no soy su novia

Bonnie: Eres un descarado, en este rato me has pedido el teléfono 4 veces y ofreciste llevarme a clases.

Marceline: Bonnie por favor nos dejas solos- Bonnie me mira molesta

Bonnie: Hasta cuando voy a tener que esperar…- se marcha y cuando sale de la habitación viene un recuerdo a mí.

"Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bonnie, después de la disco, estuve con ella, recuerdo que nos estábamos besando, recuerdo sus manos acariciándome, recordé como nos despojamos de nuestras ropas…" –No, no puede ser, yo estaba borracha lo más probable es que me quedara dormida apenas apoye mi cabeza en su sofá.

"Pero, despertaste en su cama en bragas y brasier"- dice esto mi subconsciente- "No, no no puede ser"

Pensé que había sido un sueño un pervertido sueño.

Linch: supongo que no creerás lo que dice esa niña- me abraza, me gira en sus brazos y por el espejo veo a Bonnie

Marceline: ella no tendría porque mentirme, es mejor que te vayas – me alejo

Linch: Tú a mí no me dejas- Dice esto muy molesto, toma muy fuerte mi brazo, me estaba lastimando.

Marceline: suelta…me- digo esto jadeando, me lastimaba y en sus ojos había algo que me asusto

Bonnibel: Suéltala… Jake!- comienza a gritar

Pero quien apareció primero fue Simón, quien a pesar de su edad, salió en mi defensa, su hija como me decía. Lo que paso me gustaría olvidarlo, Linch empujo a mi Simón, quien es mi padre, mi madre y mi abuelo, Simón hizo que me soltara, pero él se llevo un puñetazo por parte de Linch; Jake vio eso, en cuestión de segundo Jake estaba sobre Linch dándole puñetazos en la cara…

Jake: Con mi familia no te metes!- cuando se canso de golpearlo lo saco de la casa no sin antes amenazarlo- no te quiero cerca de mi mamá…

Bonnie y yo nos preocupamos de simón, por suerte no fue nada grave, creo que le dolió más su orgullo, aunque me miraba con cara de enojo, me lo merezco, pero nunc a imagine que Linch fuera violento, nunca lo fue conmigo hasta ese día.

Jake: te juro mamá, que si fueras hija mía te daría de nalgadas por mensa- respiraba entre cortado- como no te diste cuenta que clase de sujeto era…

Bonnibel: Jake ya basta se debe sentir lo suficientemente mal tú mamá, para que sigas echando sal a la herida- me mira directamente, se acerca y me toma la mano- nosotras necesitamos hablar.

La sigo hasta el segundo piso, entramos a mi habitación y coloca seguro a la puerta.

Bonnibel: Hasta cuando tengo que aguantar que salgas con estúpidos como el que acaba de salir- estaba molesta, yo no entendía, aparecieron imágenes de aquel día en su casa

Marceline:….-recupere mi voz- porque debería darte explicaciones

Bonnibel: O sea, lo paso entre nosotras, te importo un carajo

Marceline: Bonnie cuidado con lo que dices…

Bonnibel: Dime que fue para ti lo que paso en mí casa- sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero me di cuenta que aquello que yo pensaba que había sido un pervertido sueño, no era así, fue real… tuve a Bonnie en mis brazos, esa noche dijo que me amaba, que era yo quien tenía que decidir… Son muchos recuerdos.

Al ver que yo esta callada, se acerca a mí y me besa, su beso fue cálido, sus labios era suaves, su sabor era embriagante, su perfume me cautivaba. Olvide que en casa esta Simón y mis hijos, éramos ella y yo. Ahora no era un sueño, ella me acariciaba, las sensaciones que provocaba en mi eran indescriptibles, respondí a sus besos, sus caricias, me deje llevar y ella se dejo querer.

Estábamos en mi cama, llenándonos de caricias, la quería para mí, en mi mente solo estaba ella, solo ella- "un momento"- dice mi subconsciente- "es una niña, no puedes, no debes, es amiga de tú hijo, la conoces desde los 14 años". Me detengo y la observo, sus labios tan suaves se encuentran hinchados de tanto beso…

Marceline: Bonnie, sé que es ridículo lo que voy a decir- me observo- pero esto no puede seguir-mí subconsciente me da palmaditas en el hombro, pero mi corazón llega corriendo con una patada voladora tratando de noquearlo- No olvídalo, estoy confundida.

Bonnie: no me dejes llevo años esperando esto.

Y nos quedamos toda esa tarde y noche en mi habitación.

N/A espero sus comentarios

Un abrazo

Solange Rodriguez


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

**Ya chicas, aquí tenemos lemón, en este caso como les comente no tendrá correcciones, asi que por favor en sus rewies si quedo muy malo… **

**Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla… la trama es mía**

**Bueno chicas vamos a lo nuestro.**

El alta voz me saca de mis recuerdos.

Finn: Mamá, suerte

Jake: Má, cualquier cosa nos avisas

Finn: Llegando a casa hago la reserva en algún hotel.

Marceline: Gracias mis amores- los abrazo a ambos- Finn preocúpate de enviarme la dirección de donde esta Bonnie.

Finn: mamá has pensado si te rechaza- Dice esto preocupado

Marceline: Si, pero aunque la tenga que traer en balsa, amordazada y amarrada ella vuelve conmigo.

Jake: te amo má, ya vete que puedes perder el vuelo.

Finn: Te amo mamá… éxito.

Marceline: le dan un beso a Simón de mmi parte, los amo y gracias.

Entrego mi ticket de avión y comienza el ritual, las aeromozas me indican mi asiento. Ya ubicada comienzo a recordar estos meses que hemos estado juntas..

Cuando salimos de mi habitación a la mañana siguiente, estaban Simón, Finn y Jake, conversaban alegremente en la cocina, Bonnie entra antes que yo.

Finn: Buenos días…-ríe traviesamente- ¿cómo debo decirte ahora "mamá"?

Yo quede helada, escuchando desde el pasillo

Bonnibel: mmmm quizás…- se ríe- te das cuenta que ahora te podre castigar- todos ríen

Jake: Mami Bonnie- dice esto con sarcasmo y riendo- trata con cuidado a mi má, no se te ocurra practicar el kamasutra lésbico con ella y la mandes al hospital– todos ríen con más ganas.

Yo estaba rojas, mis mejillas ardían, mi subconsciente dice "esto te pasa por no escucharme" .

Finn: Nosotros tenemos que hablar- esto lo dice serio

Bonnibel: Lo sé, pero tranquilo hoy lo soluciono

Finn: Me parece, mi mamá no es la segunda opción de nadie.

Algo despertó en mí en ese momento "Celos", ¿Cómo qué segunda opción?, olvide mi vergüenza e ingrese a la cocina.

Marceline: De que me tengo que enterar- miro a Bonnie, ella se coloca pálida, Simón y los chicos dejan de sonreír

Bonnibel: Marceline…- está nerviosa- hablemos en el living. Caminamos ambas hacia donde ella me indico

Bonnibel: Marceline, ehhh… lo que ocurre, es que estoy saliendo con alguien- decir que esas palabras me molestaron es poco, me comían los celos.

Marceline: ¿entonces?

Bonnibel: Hoy mismo se acaba- me mira directamente a los ojos- llevo años esperando estar contigo y no quiero que nada ni nadie nos separe.

Marceline: y yo ¿qué? Te debo esperar acá en casa- la miro incrédula- no señorita yo salgo hoy y me buscas.

Bonnibel: ahh no, casi no tienes tolerancia al alcohol y no quiero que ningún idiota se acerque a ti- dice esto molesta

Marceline: ¿Qué hacemos?, yo no te voy a esperar aquí- digo esto desafiante

Bonnibel: Me acompañas, la citare en algún antro, hablo con ella, mientras me esperas en otra mesa y luego tenemos la noche para nosotras.

Marceline: No me hace gracia…

Bonnibel: entonces le digo que venga acá

Marceline: pfff, está bien acepto en un antro.

Cuando entramos a la cocina, fui víctima de las burlas de mis hijos y Simón, debo decir que se veían felices, ninguno me reprocho nada.

Esa noche fuimos a un bar , Bonnie me dijo que cito a esta chica a las 10 pm, nosotras llegamos a las 9:45 buscamos una mesa, ella se sentó mientras yo iba al baño… cuando volvía, ví que Bonnie hablaba con alguien, debo reconocer que era muy linda, tenía bello rostro, me acerco despacio, mi parte curiosa quería escuchar de que hablaban

Bonnie:… ya te lo advertí- dice seria- sabias que si la mujer que amo me daba una oportunidad esto se acababa- se sonríe- y desde anoche estoy con ella.

Chica: te das cuenta que eres solo un pasatiempo, que solo quiere salir de la curiosidad, además la mamá de Finn debe ser una vieja.

Bonnie: No hables así de ella.

Chica: no te hará sentir ni la mitad de lo que yo te hago cuando tenemos sexo, sin contar que no tendrá un cuerpo como el mío.

Ya ok, experta en el sexo no soy, pero mi físico es envidiable. No soporte, me acerco y abrazo a Bonnie, estaba frente a esa chica y deje que me recorriera con la mirada, su vista se detuvo en mi escote, cintura y caderas, quedando con la boca abierta.

Marceline: Creo que no tengo nada que envidiarte y te aseguro que Bonnie no te extrañara en ningún sentido – mi subconsciente me dijo ¿Cómo? anoche fue tu segunda experiencia y ya te estas agrandando, que dije mi conocimiento en el ámbito sexual es tan amplio como el de la teoría atómica.

Esa chica se va, quede hecha una furia, no por estar molesta con Bonnie, si no por mi poca experiencia, yo sabía que Bonnie ha tenido otras parejas, mientras pensaba que podría hacer, o sea recuperar el tiempo perdido, era casi imposible y no quería sentir otros labios que no fueran los de Bonnie, suena mi celular.

Marceline: Aló

Jake: Cómo está la mamá lesbiana más linda de la tierra- dice esto riendo

Marceline: Jake! Basta! ¿Qué pasa?

Jake: Bueno te aviso hoy duermes sola…- ¿Sola? No lo creo- me corrijo tienes la casa para ti sola todo el fin de semana, tu machos "PapAbuelo", Finn y yo no volvemos hasta el lunes

Marceline: ¿Por qué?

Jake: no se dice por qué, se dice gracias, así que buen provecho- corto la llamada, ni siquiera se despidió.

Miro a Bonnibel aparece una voz roca y sensual en mi cabeza

Marceline: Avisa en tú casa que te quedas conmigo hasta el lunes.

No sabía como pero ese fin de semana borraría a cada amante anterior que tuvo Bonnibel.

Al otro lado del mundo se encontraba Bonnibel, en la cama de una fría habitación

No llevo ni dos días lejos de ella y la extraño- eran los pensamientos de Bonnibel- ¿Por qué Marceline, porqué necesitas un príncipe?- una lagrima asoma de los ojos de la pelirosa

"deja de pensar en ella"- me regaño- "esto es lo mejor"

Me paro de la cama, voy al baño y cuando regreso al dormitorio revivo nuestro primer fin de semana juntas.

Flash Back

Después del bar nos fuimos a su casa, ella subió a su dormitorio, yo fui a la cocina quería preparar algo para comer, pero opte por una tabla con quesos y vino blanco… subo a su dormitorio miro a mi pelinegra, ella estaba observando la luna desde su balcón, se veía y es muy hermosa… una princesa. Recuerdo la primera vez que me dí cuenta de su belleza, yo tenía tan solo 14 años, desde que la ví la primera vez me enamore de ella, nunca me atreví a nada ya que además de ser la mamá de mi mejor amigo, es mucho mayor que yo, me conformaba solo con verla; cuando bese a una mujer por primera vez lo hice pensando en ella, siempre busque mujeres que se parecieran a ella, secretamente podría estar con cualquier pero siempre era por ella, imaginaba que era a ella a quien besaba, tocaba o hacia el amor.

Esa noche en su habitación, me miraba, su semblante cambio, su mirada se volvió oscura, llena de deseo, nunca la había visto así. Se veía dominante, no era la misma de la noche anterior, no sé que abra pasado, pero esa mirada me encanto.

Marceline: Deja las cosas sobre la mesa – obedezco, su voz era ronca

Bonnibel: Marcie…- me interrumpe

Marceline: No te he dicho que hables – esa mirada, me excitaba- desnúdate muy despacio- lo hice, ni en mis mejores sueños tuve a una Marceline dominante, eso me puso a mil.

Desde donde ella estaba me admiro, se mordió el labio inferior, en su cara había cierta … no sé malicia, se acerco a mí con su mano me acaricio la cintura, bajo lentamente hacia la cadera, con ambas manos me acerca a ella, me doy cuenta que solo esta con la blusa, brasier y bragas, trate de abrazarla.

Marceline: No te he dado permiso para que te muevas – su voz se torna ronza y endemoniadamente sensual.

Me acerca a la cama, con sus manos me acaricia los senos, los masajea, los aprieta, acaricia mis pezones, presiona muy fuerte y luego vuelve a masajear, acaricia mi cuello me besa, muerde mis labios, su lengua posee mi boca, a esa altura ya estaba gimiendo. Me recuesta en la cama se acerca y susurra en mi oído.

Marceline: No te muevas – quien es esta Marceline, ayer no era así, esta Marceline es para enloquecer a cualquiera.

Se sienta sobre mí, saca su blusa, quiero tocarla, besarla, cuando muevo las manos, ella las afirma

Marceline: si te mueves te voy a castigar, no querrás ser una niña mala- oh esa voz, estaba completamente extasiada.

Me quede quieta, quiero que siga, saca su brasier, no aguantaba las ganas que tenia de tocarla, moví mis manos, pero ella las afirmo, las coloco sobre mi cabeza, me miro fijamente, su cabello hacia a mi alrededor, afrodita no es nada comparada con ella, nuestros senos se rozan, ella se comienza a mover, no resistía más trate de mover mis manos pero las había amarrado al respaldo de la cama, no me di cuenta en qué momento hizo eso

Bonnibel: Por favor- lo dije en tono de suplica, moví mis piernas

Marceline: te sigues moviendo y tendré que amarrarlas también- me quede quieta.

Me volvió a besar, seguía torturándome, una de sus piernas comienza a rozar mi sexo, que delicia, volví a gemir, besaba mi cuello, mis hombros, mis hombros se comenzó a entretener en mis senos, moví mis caderas necesitaba sentirla más, pero ella me muerde

Marceline: te dije que no podías moverte- estaba completamente a su merced

Que podía hacer yo, era una deliciosa tortura, se detuvo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? Yo quería que siguiera.

Bonnibel: Marceline…- hablaba entre gemidos- por favor no te detengas

Marceline: ¿Que quieres Bonnie?

Bonnibel: a ti

Bajo hasta mi sexo, separo mis piernas y comenzó a besar, lamer, morder, yo estaba a punto de explotar, mi cuerpo tiritaba, no podría resistir mucho.

Marceline: No aún no, tengo toda la noche y quiero que sea inolvidable

Introduce sus dedos dentro de mí, comienza a moverlos, deliciosa y tortuosamente lento, siguió haciendo esto, se detiene me miro.

Marceline: te voy a soltar las manos, pero no me puedes tocar- asentí con la cabeza yo no podía hablar, estaba enloquecida con el mar de sensaciones.

Con las manos ya sueltas, Marceline vuelve a introducir sus dedos en mí, pero ahora además con su pulgar acariciaba mi punto de placer, Marceline me quería enloquecer y lo estaba consiguiendo, mi cuerpo no aguantaba.

Marceline: quiero que me mires.

Obedecí, ella seguía torturándome, sus dedos eran mágicos, aferre mis manos ala cama, no lo soportaba, sin que me pudiera controlar llegue al primer orgasmo, pero ella no se detenía, encontró el preciado punto G, y no paraba, la electricidad en mi cuerpo era para abastecer a un país completo, nuevamente sentí aquella corriente eléctrica, mi espalda se arqueo, mi cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor...

Marceline: Vamos Bonnie, dámelo, acaba para mí- no lo soporte más mi cuerpo exploto en mil pedazos, mi corazón latía muy rápido, mi cuerpo completo temblaba, por Glob!, jamás había sentido algo así… Ella es una verdadera caja de sorpresas… la cama estaba demasiado húmeda con mis fluidos. Si en aquel momento yo pensé que podría relajarme un rato, me equivoque.

Marceline busco toallas húmedas; me limpio, sentía pudor, pero ella disfrutaba de la situación, el tenerme así la complacía.

Cuando mi cuerpo recupero su ritmo normal, me levante de la cama, saque la colcha y la cambie, Marcie estaba en el baño. Cuando salió tenia la misma mirada oscura y llena de deseo, ese fin de semana fui de ella, no me dejo ni respirar.

Cuando decidió que podríamos descansar, cerré mis ojos, me tenia abrazada, como me gustaría volver a sentirá así, pero yo no soy el príncipe que ella siempre ha soñado.

Ahora debo empezar de cero, necesito olvidarla… mientras las lagrimas caen de los ojos de Bonnibel ella se duerme.

En el aeropuerto

Marceline baja del avión, sigue pensando que fue una completa idiota, nunca en su vida había sentido lo que Bonnie le provocaba. Si se hubiera dado cuenta antes... Pero en fin está al otro lado del mundo buscándola.

Marceline: Aló, llegue bien- digo con voz cansada

Simón: hija que bueno, los chicos estaban preocupados.

Marceline: Simón, disculpa por no avisarte pero tuve que salir rápido…- me interrumpe

Simón: Bueno, mientras vuelvas con Bonnie estas perdonada.

Marceline: ufff… espero encontrarla- suspiro- Simón, ¿está Finn o Jake?

Simón: Si ya vienen…- su voz se torna seria- Marcie, hija vino Ash y quiere hablar contigo.

Marceline: Lo sé, lo llamare apenas cuelgue.

Simón: ¿qué vas a hacer?

Marceline: Lo que debí haber hecho desde un comienzo.

Simón: y ¿eso sería?

Marceline: Decirle que ya tengo mi princesa y que él no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Simón: Muy bien hija, viene Finn, te amo mi pequeña y haga lo necesario para que vuelva Bonnie.

Marceline: Si, abuelo… yo también te amo

Finn: Aló, mamá

Marceline: Hijo, dime que conseguiste la dirección

Finn: ¿Cómo estas hijos? Bien mamá y tú?... claro ahora pasamos a segundo plano- dice con voz de fingida dolencia.

Marcelina: lo siento, estoy ansiosa.

Finn: jaja… lo sé- su tono de voz se torna serio- mamá Bonnie no me quiso decir nada y en su casa tampoco me dieron información.

Marceline: por favor no me digas eso..

Finn: Primero anota la dirección del hotel donde te quedaras- me indica la dirección

Marceline: Bueno dime que sabes de Bonnie

Finn: Mamá, Bonnie no ha dicho donde esta, solo me mando un email que dice que está bien; al rastrear si IP, te puedo decir que están en el mismo país.

Marceline: Finn eso no me ayuda mucho..- se escucha que levantan otro de los teléfonos.

Jake: aló, má.

Marceline: Jake, hijo hola

Finn: claro a él lo saluda- dice dolido

Jake: siempre he sido el favorito, el más guapo, el más consentido- lo interrumpo

Marceline: ya basta… uds saben que los amo a los dos …

Jake: ya má, no te molestes, pero ahora los dos tendrán que decir "Jake es el mejor y nosotros no"

Finn: ni lo sueñes

Marceline: no estoy para bromas.

Jake. Entonces no quieres la dirección de donde vive Bonnie, ni la de su trabajo, ni la universidad que se va a matricular, ni nada

Quede muda…

Jake: má, má ¿estás bien?

Finn: como le das una noticia así, se desmayo

Marceline: no sean idiotas, estoy aquí- se escucha como ambos respiran aliviados.

Jake: no escucho "Jake es el mejor y nosotros no"

Marceline: por favor dame los datos

Jake: No

Finn: te golpeare

Jake: aun así no conseguirás nada.

Marceline: esta bien "Jake es el mejor y nosotros no"

Finn: yo no pienso decirte nada.

Marceline: Finn por favor…

Finn: No

Marceline: les dije que este viaje, las llamadas, la ropa que me compre, los pasajes de vuelta y todos los gastos salen de su mesada, así que entre más me demore mas disminuye su mesada

Finn- Jake: ¡¿Qué?!

Finn: está bien "Jake es el mejor y nosotros no"

Jake: me doy por satisfecho, pero no quiero descuentos en mi mesada… los datos están hace hora en tu email má- se ríe

Marceline: no sé si golpearte o abrazarte….

Finn: ya deja de gastar, no avisas que pasa

Jake: má, cualquier cosa vamos para allá.

Marceline: Los amo…

Finn: chao mamá

Jake: chao má

N/A ya chicas este capítulo no tiene ninguna corrección así que si tiene algunos detalles me dicen, igual que el lemon si quedo demasiado malo también me avisan…

Un abrazo

Solange Rodriguez


	6. Chapter 6

Primero que todo, los personajes, ni las canciones que se hacen referencias me pertenecen…

Disfruten de la historia

Capitulo 6:

Gracias por los comentarios y los PM, disculpen si no logro responderlos todos, pero no me alcanza el tiempo.

Algunos me preguntaron si tengo "cortos" la verdad que si, pero no son buenos… cuando escriba algún corto medianamente decente lo subiré, los intentos de estos cortos están en mi face…

Aun no sé cuantos capítulos serán, pero no quiero exceder los 15…

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama es mía… bla-bla-bla

Ahora vamos a lo nuestro.

Cuando llego a la habitación del hotel, analizo la conversación que tuve con Ash

Flash Back

Marceline: Aló, ¿Ash?

Ash: amor ¿donde estas?

Marceline: muy lejos, a 4 océanos de ti

Ash: ¿por qué? ¿Algo urgente?

Marceline: Si, es un viaje de urgencia- Como explicar que tome un avión al otro lado del mundo para recuperar a la mujer que amo.

Ash: ¿Está todo bien?

Marceline: Si, Ash esta todo bien…- tome aire- Pero lo de nosotros no sigue o sea se acabo el mismo día que nos conocimos hace más de 18 años

Ash: ¿por qué dices eso?, Marcie, el destino nos esta dando la oportunidad de estar juntos, tenemos hijos, podemos ser una bella familia

Marceline: Ash- vuelvo a tomar aire- no corresponde que te diga esto por teléfono, pero si viaje al otro lado del mundo es para recuperar a la mujer que amo.

Ash: ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste mujer?

Marceline: Si, mujer, soy lesbiana y ella a sido mi princesa durante meses, hasta que por una conversación con su papá, más el hecho que apareciste tú me confundí.

Ash: No puedes decir eso, como te van a gustar las mujeres, si tienes hijos y conmigo

Marceline: ¿Por qué crees que te rechazaba cada vez que me buscabas para tener sexo? Porque ella esta en mi cabeza y en mi corazón.

Ash: No puede ser

Marceline: Ash hace solo un mes apareciste de nuevo en mi vida, pasaron mas de 18 años para que supieras que tienes hijos- me interrumpe

Ash: mis hijos, se vienen a vivir conmigo, no los puede criar una "enferma"

Marceline: tú no eres más estúpido porque no naciste antes, mis hijos son mayores de edad, así que no me amenaces.

Ash. Eres una verdadera enferma

Marceline: hasta nunca Ash.

Fin flash back

Bueno si no hubiera sido por el padre de Bonnie quizás nunca hubiera aceptado salir con Ash. El padre de Bonnie que se llama Gumbal, se entero de nuestra relación, si bien él sabía que su hija gustaba de las mujeres, pensaba que solo era una etapa, que no había encontrado el hombre ideal. Me pidió que no le dijera nada a Bonnie, ya que quería que nos separamos, cuando lo planteo en primera instancia no acepte, pero en mientras hablamos le encontré la razón, yo era mayor, quizás para Bonnie solo era un capricho, ella tiene solo 22 años, puede encontrar un chico o una chica con sus mismos gustos y no tan insegura como yo, ella nunca me dio reales motivos para ser celosa, pero no podía evitarlo, trataba de no demostrar nada, pero no soportaba cuando alguien más la abrazaba. A eso sumar que apareció Ash de nuevo me confundí.

Me conecto a la Wi-Fi del hotel para buscar los datos que me envió Jake, mientras hago esto recuerdo cuando Grumosa me llama un viernes temprano para invitarme a una fiesta de ex compañeros de secundaria, yo no quería ir, además esa noche como cada fin de semana Bonnie estaría conmigo, insistió tanto que acepte ir, pero que no iría sola. Cuando llego Bonnie a casa le dije sobre la fiesta y acepto acompañarme. Llegamos a la fiesta como era de esperar a quien primero vi fue a Grumosa.

Grumosa: Marcie, querida ya te esperaba- mira a Bonnie con cara " de que hace ella aquí"

Marceline: hola, Grumo- necesitaba relajar la tensión- te acuerdas de Bonnie

Grumosa. Si, la amiga de tus hijos ¿te toca ser niñera esta noche?

Marceline: no Grumosa, ella es mi novia- la mandíbula de Grumosa se desencajo, pero mi Bonnie sonreía

Bonnibel: buenas noches SEÑORA

Grumosa: hola, querida- me mira- me debes una conversación… y yo que te tenia una sorpresa, cero consideración…

Cuando ingresamos a la fiesta me saludaban algunos ex compañeros, la mayoría de las miradas de los chicos y algunas chicas iban para Bonnie y para mí, tome firme la mano de Bonnie, no quería que ningún baboso se acercara ese día a ella.

Estaba tomando una bebida, cuando se acerca un tipo rubio bastante atractivo.

Ash: ¿Marceline? ¿eres tú?- me doy vuelta y lo veo

Marceline: si, soy yo- que respuesta tan ingeniosa, Ash me abraza, Bonnie me ve con cara de pocos amigos

Ash: estas guapísima- me toma de la mano y me gira, su mirada me recorre completa.

Bonnie: Marceline, no me presentas- vuelvo a la tierra

Marceline: lo siento, Ash ella es Bonnibel- la miro- Bonnie es el Ash

Bonnie abre la boca, ella sabía el nombre del padre de los chicos, ella me ve directamente como diciendo "dile", pero no era el lugar ni el momento. Nos alejamos de él y Bonnie me encara

Bonnie: estoy molesta- era cosa de mirar su cara para darme cuenta- primero porque a "ese" no le dijiste que soy tú novia y segundo él es el padre de Finn y Jake, son iguales, él debe saber.

Marceline: no es el momento, voy a conseguir su número para hablar con él, además los chicos tienen que dar su opinión antes que yo haga algo y respecto a que eres mi novia, disculpa me descoloco…

La noche continuo, Bonnie estaba bebiendo, yo le prometí que solo cuando estuviéramos solas bebería alcohol, así que solo estaba con una gaseosa. La gente se fue retirando, cuando quedábamos unos pocos Grumosa propone hacer un karaoke y varios aceptaron.

Canta ella primer, es mi amiga, la quiero mucho, pero canta mal… la verdad mal es decir poco, para peor escogió una canción de Paulina rubio.

Luego entrego el micrófono a Bonnibel, no sabía que ella cantaba y no lo hace mal, me miro y comenzó

"_Aquella vez quedamos en no hablar más sobre eso,  
y aun así, te veía a escondidas  
Si perder es mi destino, entonces solo por estar contigo..._

Prometí que no lloraría ni agacharía la cabeza,  
pero amarte a escondidas de los demás es tan doloroso,  
que mis lágrimas inundan mis manos

Aun en contra de tus deseos?  
Mis labios temblaban en la oscuridad

Con tu sola sonrisa, yo quería protegerte, amarte,  
como quisiera quedarme así por siempre

Solo para estar a tu lado,  
solo por compartir tu mismo tiempo,  
aquellos dolorosos recuerdos,  
algún día podré acariciarte sin temor

La paz llegará, entonces esperaré silenciosamente ese día,  
cuando eso ocurra me amarás,  
nadie podrá interponerse a este amor,  
que cambiará la luz del amanecer"

(N/A: imagino que más de una sabe de donde es esta canción)

Mi Bonnie, tan bella, con ella escuche esta canción por primera vez, me encanto y en ese momento que ella me canto hizo que me encantara.

Ash: bueno después de ese momento mamón, un poco de buena música

Bonnie se acerca a mí, la tomo de la mano, es tan hermosa.

Mientras Ash cantaba:

"_Terminemos ya esta situación  
No te quiero conquistar ni entregarte mi amor,  
No voy a engañarte ni mentirte  
Decirte cosas bellas para seducirte.  
Yo solo quiero juntar nuestros cuerpos.  
Vivir y sentir la excitación  
Dejarnos llevar por la tentación,  
Te ofrezco una noche llena de pasión,  
Darle rienda suelta a la imaginación  
Pero mañana al salir de la cama  
No te volveré a ver, desapareceré. "_

_(n/a: si sabes de quien este trozo de canción les bailo jajaja)_

Grumosa llama mi atención con las manos yo estaba embobada con mi Bonnie, así que no escuche lo que Ash cantaba.

Grumosa: esa canción fue para ti.

Marceline: si fue hermosa

Grumosa: ¿estamos hablando de lo mismo?- la mire perpleja- Ash quiere tenerte de nuevo en su cama

Marceline: estás loca ¿Qué canto?

Bonnie: Nos vamos- ella ya estaba enojada

Grumosa: ah, no niña, Marcie primero debe cantar

Mire a Bonnie quien asintió con la cabeza, me paro, veo la lista de las canciones, escogí una especialmente para ella y comienzo a cantar.

"_Mírame,  
en nada me consigo concentrar  
ando despistado todo lo hago mal  
soy un desastre y no sé  
que está pasando  
me gustas a rabiar yo te deseo  
me llegas a desesperar  
es tan grande lo que siento por ti  
que tenerte no bastará  
que esto que me invita a vivir,  
que me da la ilusión.  
que será esa fuerza  
que a todos nos une de dos en dos,  
será la fuerza del corazón.  
Hace que, te abrace  
y los cuerpos lleguen a estorbar  
tiemblo sólo con la idea de rozar  
tus labios llenos de besos nuevos.  
no puedo dormir robas mi tranquilidad  
alguien ha bordado  
tu cuerpo con hilos de mi ansiedad  
de cinturón tus piernas cruzadas  
de mi espalda un reloj  
donde tus dedos son las agujas  
que dan fuerza a este motor  
que es la fuerza del corazón.  
Y es la fuerza que te lleva,  
que te empuja y que te llena  
que te arrastra y que te acerca a dios.  
es un sentimiento casi una obsesión  
si la fuerza es del corazón,  
es algo que te lía la descarga de energía  
que te va quitando la razón  
te hace tropezar te crea confusión  
seguro que es la fuerza del corazón  
es la fuerza que te lleva.  
No puedo pensar,  
tendría que cuidarme más  
como poco pierdo la vida y luego me la das  
es lo que va cegando al amante  
que va por ahí de señor  
y no es mas que un chiquillo travieso  
provocador será la fuerza del corazón  
Y es la fuerza que te lleva,  
que te empuja y que te llena  
que te arrastra y que te acerca a dios.  
es un sentimiento casi una obsesión  
si la fuerza es del corazón  
es algo que te lía una descarga de energía  
que te va quitando la razón  
te hace tropezar te crea confusión  
seguro que es la fuerza del corazón  
es la fuerza que te lleva ... "_

_(N/A: supongo que esta demás decir de quien es)_

Mientras cantaba no deje de mirar a Bonnie, ella es mi fuerza, es quien me enseño que el amor no tiene barreras y yo , yo fui tan estúpida.

Después de aquella fiesta Bonnie se fue a vivir prácticamente conmigo, su padre no estaba muy contento, me llamaba casi a diario, no dije nada de eso a Bonnie quería que lo nuestro funcionara y no permitiría que nadie lo destruyera.

Bonnie insistió mucho para que les contara a los chicos que podía contactar a su padre, como imagine ellos no querían saber nada de él, ya tenían un padre y ese era Simón…

Simón hablo con ellos y les dijo que por lo menos lo conociera, yo no quería que Ash supiera de los chicos, pero en fin nos convencieron que teníamos que hacer eso.

Me conseguí su número con Grumosa, cité a Ash en un café, estaba sola en la mesa aunque Bonnie estaba cerca.

Al terminar de leer el mail con los datos que me envió Jake, me doy cuenta que estoy muy cerca de ella…

Me ducho, me cambio ropa y voy a buscarla…

Chicas, disculpen la demora, se que este capitulo es fome XD. Gracias por los mensajes… el próximo capitulo será yo creo la próxima semana,

Un abrazo

Solange Rodriguez


	7. Chapter 7

Por fin! Actualización…

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen bla-bla-bla

Capítulo 7

En la recepción del hotel consulto por un taxi, como no conozco esta ciudad, no me quiero arriesgar a perderme. La recepcionista se comunica con alguien, habla unos minutos

Recepcionista: Sra. Abadeer el taxi la espera afuera, desea cancelar una vez terminada la carrera o lo recargamos a la cuenta de la habitación.

Marceline: A la cuenta de la habitación por favor. –Salgo hecha un bólido, quiero ver a Bonnie, pero tengo mucho susto a que me rechace, pero en fin si me quedo en el hotel no lo voy a saber.

En camino a la zona donde debía estar instalada Bonnie, pensaba que hacer y que decir, cuando el taxista me indica que llegamos, me entrega una tarjeta con su número de celular, doy las gracias y bajo.

Golpeo la puerta y aparece ella…

Bonnibel: ….- Me observa perpleja, cuando recupera su voz- ¿Qué haces acá?

Marceline: Vine por ti- pero no es tan solo eso, como le explico que la necesito, que fui una estúpida, que no debí escuchar a nadie, que debí seguir lo que me indicaba mi corazón.

Bonnibel: No quiero hablar contigo- La interrumpo

Marceline: Lo sé, pero por favor escúchame- trato de cerrar la puerta, la detuve, como comprendí que no me dejaría entrar, entre y cerré la puerta tras de mí

Bonnibel: Quiero que te largues- en su cara había mucha rabia, me lo merecía, pero creo que exagero.

Marceline: Bonnie- me acerco a ella, quien se aleja, pero eso no me detuve, la tomo de un brazo y la acerco a mí, cuando la tuve abrazada susurro en su oído- Perdóname- Si es lo que necesito que me perdone y que vuelva conmigo

Bonnibel: Lo que hiciste, no lo esperaba, no puedo perdonarte sabiendo que te acostaste con Ash

¿Qué?! Que yo me acosté con Ash, eso nunca paso, si hubo besos, pero no tuve sexo con él.

Marceline: Eso es mentira, no me acosté con él.

Bonnibel: ¡Deja de mentir! las últimas semanas que estuvimos juntas salías mucho con él, no llegabas a casa –Eso es verdad salí con el pero no me quedaba afuera por él, ni con él, estaba preparando una sorpresa para ambas- Además Ash es socio de mi papá, y él me contó que tenían planes de irse a vivir juntos por eso fui a tu taller a hablar contigo, y cuando llego que veo a ti en sus brazos.-Ella estaba realmente molesta, nunca había usado un tono tan duro para hablarme

Ahora todo me cuadra el padre de Bonnie, nunca me ha querido cerca de su hija y con Ash salí unas 4 veces, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en mi taller confeccionando nuestros vestidos, pero parece que no fue buena idea guardar la sorpresa.

Marceline: Escúchame, si salí con Ash, pero ninguna de las noches que me quede fuera de casa estuve con él- me mira incrédula y trata de zafarse de mi abrazo, la abrazo aún más fuerte- no te voy a mentir nos besamos un par de veces, pero no paso a mayores, Bonnie, mi Bonnie te amo a ti, quiero estar contigo siempre, lo que te dijo tú papá es mentira, el jamás ha querido que estemos juntas

Bonnibel: No metas a mi papá, él siempre me ha apoyado, nunca ha interferido en mis relaciones, esta no tendría por qué ser la primera vez.

La suelto, saco mi celular y se lo tiendo

Marceline: Mira, revísalo, tu papá me llama casi a diario para decirme que no debemos estar juntas, anda tómalo- no lo hace- revisa mi casilla de correo y mensajes, tú papá es quien siempre ha querido separarnos, Bonnibel no permitas que un mal entendido nos separe.

Bonnibel: Eras tú la que estaba en tú taller sin blusa y sin brasier con Ash

Marceline: Bonnie yo me estaba probando un vestido y paso sin tocar la puerta cuando trate de taparme me abrazo y fue en ese momento que tú llegaste, saliste corriendo y no me quisiste escuchar, Bonnie por favor créeme.

Bonnibel: ¿Querías que me quedara para ver cómo te cogía?

Como pueden doler las palabras, fue una bofetada, no me cree, no quiere creerme que puedo hacer.

Marceline: No paso nada, Bonnie entiende no paso nada- Mi paciencia ya se había esfumado- y tú porque no me contestaste el celular, te fui a buscar donde tú papá, donde arcoíris y nada ¿Dónde estabas?

Bonnibel: eso a ti no te importa, puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida

Marceline: Todo lo tuyo me importa- el tono de mi voz subió bastante- desapareciste una semana y luego me entero que viajas al otro lado del mundo, realmente quieres esto- los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas- Quieres mandar todo al demonio por un mal entendido.

Se escuchan pasos en la escalera, pensé que estaba sola, pero no fue así, en la escalera aparece una chica, solo con la polera negra que yo le regale a Bonnie.

Chica: Cariño ¿quién es ella?

Quede helada porque la trata así.

Bonnibel: Nadie amor, no es nadie

Que no soy nadie, como proceso todo esto, Bonnie, mi Bonnie esta con otra, todo el amor que decía tenerme lo olvido en que menos de una semana.

Marceline: ¿Desde cuándo estas con ella?- tenia rabia, decepción, fui una estúpida, claro encontró alguien de su edad, que hago acá, "Larguémonos" me dice mi subconsciente.

Chica: Hace casi 3 años- No aguante más, 3 años, pero ¿cómo?

Bonnibel estaba callada, no sabría decir que pasaba por su mente, su cara no expresaba nada

Marceline: ¿Pero cómo?, Bonnie contesta, estabas viviendo conmigo y tenías otra relación, o sea lo de Ash y tú desaparición fue solo una excusa, para deshacerte de mí y seguir con tú ¿novia?- IDIOTA me grita mi subconsciente- ¡Mierda! Viaje 4 océanos, sintiéndome culpable, porque había perdido a la mujer más maravillosa de la tierra y me encuentro con esto… No puedo ser más estúpida- no soy capaz de llorar no lo merece y yo que estaba confeccionando los vestidos de novia, me quería casar con ella, como pude ser tan ingenua.

Mi cabeza era un mar de confusión, tengo que irme, no puedo seguir acá, quiero a mis hijos, volver a mi país, donde están Simón, Finn y Jake. No la volveré a ver ni a buscar, es una…. Mierda porque me tuve que enamorar de una… Maldición ni siquiera puedo tratarla mal en mis pensamientos.

Miro por última a Bonnie, me giro abro la puerta y salgo de ahí.

_N/A: Bueno después de mucho por fin actualizo, espero les gusten los siguientes capítulos._

_Ahora voy a una pregunta que llego por PM_

_¿Porque escribes siempre con chicas que tienen hijos? Porque muchas son miradas a mal por el hecho de tener hijos, algunas descubren sus verdaderos gustos tarde y cuando asumen su lesbianismo, las juzgan demasiado, incluyendo sus familias, amistades y las personas que tiene sus mismos gustos también las tratan de lo peor._

_Eso seria._

_Un abrazo y nos leemos_

_Solange Rodríguez_


	8. Chapter 8

Como siempre los personajes no me perteneces bla- bla- bla

Capitulo 8

Nuevamente voy a cruzar 4 océanos, pero esta vez vuelvo a casa, necesito de Simón, es el único con quien puedo hablar, quiero un abrazo de mis hijos, me acaban ver la cara de estúpida, una niña de 22 años me ilusiono y jugo conmigo, no comprendo cómo fui tan imbécil, y yo pensando en casarme.

Se acerca la azafata le pido un wisky, luego otro, y otro, a mi lado va una chica, de cabello azul, piel blanca, tiene un semblante altivo y elegante; creo que no va muy contenta con mi compañía, pero estando ambas en primera clase nos tendremos que bancar la una a la otra.

La escucha hablar con la azafata pero no entiendo nada de lo que dicen, con suerte hablo español y mal español, sigo sumida en mis pensamientos, cuando me hablan

Peliazul: Creo que debes comer algo – lo dijo en perfecto español

Marceline: ¿Disculpa?- la miro directamente y me pierdo en esos ojos

Peliazul: Si vas a seguir bebiendo es mejor que comas algo, tanto por tu bien y el mío- es arrogante y altiva al hablar, opto por ignorarla

Así transcurrió mi viaje, al salir del aeropuerto tome un taxi, mi mente iba en blanco, no sé si por la cantidad de wiskys bebidos o por todo lo que paso…

Al abrir la puerta de mi casa, me dirijo directamente a mi dormitorio, aparece Simón, al verme llorando me abraza, no me pregunto nada, solo me abrazo… Estuve así no se una hora o más, me hacía falta sentir el apoyo de él, mi papá, abuelo y cómplice.

Con el paso de las horas yo estaba más calmada, bajamos a la cocina, me prepara un té y llegan Finn y Jake. Cuando me ven me abrazan y besan en las mejillas

Jake: Má, ¿cómo te fue?- sus caras eran expectantes

Marceline: Bueno….- comencé a contar todo lo sucedido, pensé en omitir que Bonnie estaba viviendo con alguien más, pero nunca les he ocultado nada, así que conté todo con detalles, incluyendo a la chica peliazul que se vino en el asiento de al lado mío en el avión.

Para que decir las reacciones, Jake, lo tomo como mi primera caída y que debía seguir, buscando a alguien que realmente me quisiera, Simón, me dijo que Bonnie volvería, pero que no la esperara en casa sentada, si no que viviera mi vida y la disfrutara al máximo; pero Finn, estaba furioso, dijo que no la quería volver a ver, ni saber nada de ella, trate de explicar que no tendría que ser así, que la historia fue de Bonnie y mía, pero no lo entendió y como estoy segura que no la volveré a ver deje la fiesta en paz.

_Al otro lado del mundo Bonnibel esta sumida en sus pensamientos…_

_¿Qué hice? Y si fuera verdad lo que me dijo… no puede ser mi papá no me mentiría, pero que tal si es verdad…_

_Recuerdo que dijo que revisara su casilla de correo y su celular, nada pierdo con intentar ingresar a su email, voy a la computadora, y al quinto intento logre ingresa, comienzo a revisar los email, de todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntas y es verdad, mi papá le escribía casi a diario en cada email de mi papá le pide que me deje tranquila, que ella no es para mí; porque nunca me dijo esto cuando estuvimos juntas, sigo revisando tiene correos de Ash que ni siquiera a leído, pero hay una conversación que tiene más de 30 correos, la abro y quedo helada… _

_No puede ser, realmente estaba dispuesta a todo por estar conmigo, esos correos, están la hora y organización de nuestro matrimonio, que debería ser en 8 meses más… Maldición! No puede ser… sigo revisando y veo las fotos de dos vestidos de novias, estas fotos las envió a Himemiya Chikane. Marceline decía que ella era un referente en el mundo de la moda, que los mejores diseñadores trabajan para ella, que a pesar de ser tan joven lleva la Presidencia de un imperio, que abarca varios sectores, moda, telecomunicaciones, investigaciones, seguros… la respuesta fue que le diseñara 2 trajes de noche para ella, le envía sus medidas y le dice que viaja a ver su avance._

_Debo volver, pero que hago con Nagisa… a ella la conocí por internet mantuvimos una relación por internet por más de dos años, la cual yo continúe aun estando con Marceline y decidí mudarme a su país para estar lejos de Marceline…_

_Esto es una catástrofe monumental…._

Han pasado dos días desde que estoy en mi país nuevamente, estoy en el refugio de mi taller, estoy realizando los bocetos para dos vestidos que me fueron solicitados, independiente lo que paso con Bonnie no voy a dejar de lado lo que me apasiona que es diseñar y la música… La música está muy fuerte, las chicas que trabajan para mí saben que cuando la música esta fuerte no me deben molestar, como también se les informo a los guardias que Ash no vuelve a ingresar al taller.

Una de las cosas que no me gusta es diseñar sin saber quien utilizara mis vestidos, ya que me gusta que sean perfectos, deben combinar con sus rasgos, ojos, cabello color de su piel, lo único claro es que debe ser perfecto es para Chikane Himemiya, navegue por toda la red y no logre dar con alguna foto de ella. Le envié un mail solicitando que me enviara una foto pero aun no tengo respuesta, será la tendré que imaginar, quizás como la estirada y altiva chica que venía conmigo en el avión… Pobre chica tuvo que aguantar a una borracha y más encima por penas de amor…

Ya era tarde y aun no me decidía, hice varios bocetos pero no me convencían, debía saber cómo era ella… golpean la puerta de mi estudio.

Claudia: Marceline te buscan dos personas, al parecer son extranjeros…

Marceline: No estoy para nadie, necesito terminar esto, diles que te dejen un número y los llamamos – me encontraba sobre la mesa acostada mirando el techo mirando, buscando ¿qué? Quizás inspiración.

Voz en la puerta: La verdad no soy paciente y no me gusta esperar.

Giro mi cabeza a la puerta y veo a la chica, a la peliazul, acompañada de una peliplateada, ambas muy hermosas. Quede con la boca abierta. Me siento y bajo lentamente de la mesa.

Marceline: en estos momentos no puedo atenderlas, si quiere deje su número y la llamo- me doy media vuelta

Peliazul: Creo que por lo menos debemos presentarnos- Me giro es tan altiva… pero juguemos

Marceline: Soy Marceline Abadeer, diseñadora tratando de hacer dos vestidos para un rostro desconocido, y tu peor compañera de viaje- le tiendo la mano a ambas

Peliplateada: Shizuma Hannazono, tu futura e insufrible nueva clienta- me observaba directamente a los ojos, me causo gracia que dijera que sería mi clienta a pesar de mi trato tan descortés.

Peliazul: Chikane Himemiya, tu rostro desconocido y tú insufrible compañera de viaje…

Si dicen que la vida no tiene emociones, se equivocan, mientras observaba aquellas chicas bellas en mi estudio, me di cuenta que mi vida tomaría un giro que jamás creí posible.

_N/A: Este capítulo debo reconocer que lo escribí estando con algunas copas demás, pero no lo corregí ya que se torno interesante esto, ahora debo ver cómo seguir con este fic…_

_Un abrazo_

_Solange Rodríguez 0_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Quien pensaría que Chikane Himemiya estaría en mi taller, un momento, es la misma peliazul que ignore durante todo el viaje de vuelta, más encima me vio beber como si el mundo se fuera acabar… "Muy bien hecho Marceline" se burla mi subconsciente, alejo esos pensamientos, bueno o arreglo esto o pierdo la oportunidad de realizar un vestido para aquellas hermosas mujeres.

Marceline: Creo que la forma de conocernos no fue muy ortodoxa- Digo esto con una sonrisa, rogando a Glob que a ella también le cause gracia….

Chikane: Eso parece, aunque es entendible cuando es una pena de amor- podría venir un terremoto, que se abra la tierra y me tiro solita, que vergüenza, fui demasiado obvia.

Marceline: Es verdad, pero debemos seguir adelante ¿no?- me interrumpe la peliplateada

Shizuma: Podríamos salir esta noche las 3 y hablamos de nuestros trajes, así también nos enseñas algunos lugares para conocer gente.

Chikane: No creo que tenga los mismos gustos de nosotras- dice esto mirando a Shizuma

Marceline: Si no les molesta ir a algún Bar de temática alternativa, podría ser su guía- Momento estoy coqueteando… Marceline Abadeer hace menos de dos días llorabas por Bonnibel y ahora descaradamente estas tratando de ligar o con Chikane o Shizuma…

Chikane: ¿Temática alternativa?- dice frunciendo el ceño

Shizuma: ¿Cuál es tu dirección para pasar por ti?- comenzamos a hablar de la salida de esta noche

Que rápido se rompió la tensión, estoy en casa, buscando que ponerme, imagino que ambas se verán espectacular, ambas son unas bellezas, elegantes, altivas, tienen un humor negro y sarcástico que me encanta.

_Visto desde la mirada de la autora que está más loca que una cabra_

Mientras Marceline sigue en las nubes por las chicas que acaba de conocer, suena el teléfono de casa, contesta Finn

Finn: aló

Bonnibel: Finn que gusto, hola

Finn: ¿para qué llamas Bonnie?- Finn está muy molesto

Bonnibel: ¿qué te pasa, porque me hablas así?

Finn: y preguntas, te dije que no jugaras con mi mamá- Finn casi gritaba al teléfono- viajo al otro lado del mundo para enterarse que tenías con una relación de años con Nagisa, tu novia por internet, te fue a buscar… - toma aire- durante años me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi mamá y yo el muy idiota te ayude a que estuvieras con ella, ¿para qué? Para que te burlaras de ella, Bonnibel no quiero que vuelvas a llamar

Bonnibel: Necesito hablar con tú mamá, debo aclarar las cosas con ella

Finn: No tienes que aclarar nada con ella, tiene todo muy claro

_Fin de la perspectiva de la autora_

Bajo las escaleras ya que escucho a Finn gritar, me sorprendo al ver que es al teléfono a quien grita.

Marceline: Finn ¿qué pasa?

Finn: Nada mamá- lo veo con el ceño fruncido- pfff… es Bonnibel que quiere hablar contigo.

Marceline: déjame hablar con ella- me entrega el teléfono- Bonnie…

Bonnibel: Marcie! Por fin…- la interrumpo

Marceline: Bonnibel, solo te conteste porque Finn me estaba dejando sorda tanto grito.- suelto un suspiro, como la puedo querer tanto, solo el escuchar su voz hace que mi piel se erice, pero no olvido lo que paso.

Bonnibel: Acabo de hablar con mi papá- toma aire- siento no haberte creído, pero como vi que Ash te tenía abrazada, tú sin blusa ni brasier… pensé…. Marcie perdóname

Marceline: Claro Bonnie te perdono, fue un mal entendido

Bonnibel: la próxima semana estaré allá

Marceline: A qué vuelves, estás matriculada allá y por lo que vi está muy bien acompañada

Bonnibel: Marcie, ella… ella fue mi novia por internet por mucho tiempo, la conocí en persona cuando llegue acá, ella sabía de ti, sabe que estoy enamorada de ti

Marceline: Ja! No me hagas reír, la manera de demostrar amor, Bonnie si vas a volver porque quieres estar conmigo, no lo hagas, yo no volveré contigo – Se escucha un silencio en la línea, soy valiente, no la tengo cerca.

Bonnibel: Marcie – su voz está quebrada- Sé que metí la pata hasta el fondo, perdóname te amo…

Marceline: No te creo… - tomo aire no quiero escuchar una empalagosa declaración, no lo soportaría- Bonnibel mucho éxito, esfuérzate en clases, esta es la última vez que hablamos, chao cuídate.

Luego de eso cuelgo la llamada, Finn me observa

Finn: Bien hecho mamá

Marceline: Si, es lo mejor, aunque duele mucho.

Vuelvo a mi dormitorio aún quedan cosas de Bonnibel aquí, las tendré que sacar, pero hoy no… Debo terminar de arreglarme para esta noche.

Mientras en el mejor hotel de la ciudad dos amigas y socias hablan.

Shizuma: Bastante atractiva es Marceline

Chikane: Si, pero yo la vi primero- se ríe- recuerda que yo me vine con ella en el avión.

Shizuma: Se volvió interesante esto… ¿Seguimos con las mismas reglas de siempre?

Chikane: Seria muy egoísta de mi parte… que ella decida

Ambas ya se encuentran listas para ir por Marceline…

_N/A: Ya chicas, ahora pediré su opinión quieren una relación entre Marceline y alguna de nuestras nuevas protagonistas que prefieren Shizuma o Chikane…_

_Espero sus mensajes_

_Un abrazo_

_Solange Rodríguez _


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Estamos en la Disco yo desde la barra observo a Shizuma y Chikane bailar entre ellas, ambas son muy sensuales y tienen movimientos delicados, por cómo se tratan, como se miran… imagino que deben ser novias, ambas bellas y perfectas…

Me prometí a mí misma no beber, no debo volver a dar un espectáculo menos estando Chikane presente, mientras ellas bailaban varias chicas se acercaron a ellas, con algunas bailaron, se notaba que siempre han sido el centro de atención…Se desenvuelven con total facilidad en un grupo de gente… Chikane se acerca a la barra…

Chikane: ¿no piensas bailar conmigo?

Marceline: Tengo dos pies izquierdos no creo que sea muy buena compañera de baile – alguien me abraza desde atrás, al girar la cabeza veo una hermosa cabellera plateada

Shizuma: Nosotras te enseñamos, no somos malas maestras – tiene un brillo especial en sus ojos

Marceline: ehhh…- cuando estaba por contestar Chikane me arrebata de las manos el vaso, toma de el

Chikane: Esto es jugo- también me ve de una manera muy… especial- pensé que estabas tomando wisky

Marceline: No tengo mucha tolerancia al alcohol…

Muy pegada a mi espalda esta Shizuma con uno de sus brazos me tiene firmemente de la cintura, frente a mí, a una distancia peligrosa de mis labios esta Chikane… -Pienso "por favor si estoy soñando no me despierten"- esto es casi irreal.

Chikane: Está bien que sepas tus limites, sería interesante descubrir si posees algún otro- me roza los labios con los de ellas, siento su perfume… excitante, embriagadora, cautivadora.

Shizuma: Puedo ayudarte a descubrir algún otro límite- esto lo dice pegado a mi oído y me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.

Aparece nuevamente una voz ronca en mi cabeza "Marceline, esto no se da todos los días… dos bellezas te están ofreciendo llegar al cielo, tú aprovecha"; pero no es tan fácil, me acaban de romper el corazón, sigo pensando en Bonnie y si es verdad que volverá, que vuelve a mí.

Tratando de no parecer hosca me libero de mis dos captoras, me rio, no sé qué decir, cuando retrocedo choco con alguien, me doy vuelta para pedir disculpas, pero para mi sorpresa era la Chica con quien nos reunimos con Bonnie en el antro tiempo atrás.

Chica: Cuidado!- detiene su mirada en mí, se ríe- no, no te preocupes es lo menos que merezco- no entiendo porque lo dice, se acerca Shizuma

Shizuma: te compramos otro trago- dice esto mirando a la tipa frente a mí, luego me mira- ¿La conoces?

Chica: que mal educada- le tiende una mano- Soy la ex de su ex

Chikane: pues que bien, soy Chikane, la novia de la ex de tú ex – en que momento apareció Chikane y por qué dijo que era mi novia. O el jugo tenía algo raro, porque toda esta situación es absurda o quizás es la música que está muy fuerte.

Shizuma: Bueno en vista que estamos con presentaciones- dice esto irónicamente mirando a Chikane- Shizuma, la también novia de la ex de tú ex

¡Dos Novias! … por Glob, qué pasa aquí… definitivamente el mundo está loco, no, no está loco, soy yo la que está soñando… eso debe ser… si esto es un sueño, yo con dos novias… eso es imposible

La chica que esta frente a mí se ríe, obviamente no creyó lo que mis acompañantes decían… Chikane y Shizuma interpretaron su risa de la misma forma que yo. Me rio y me encojo de hombros en señal de ¿disculpa?, pero me giran a la derecha y veo unos hermosos ojos de azul profundo que se acercan a mí y me besan…

Chikane me está besando… Chikane Himemiya me besa a mí Marceline Abadeer… me abraza y yo también la abrazo a ella, no fue un beso tierno, fue un beso cargado de pasión su lengua invadió mi boca… mi respiración comenzó a dificultarse… cuando nos separamos ella me mira y se sonríe.

Esto es mucho, algo muy bueno tuve que hacer en mi vida para que el destino me permita besar a Chikane, pero no fue la única sorpresa de la noche, me toman de brazo y me gira hacia mi derecha… Unos ojos grises me observan traviesos, se acercan a mí, sus labios rozan los míos, yo estoy anclada al piso y no soy capaz de moverme, me comienza a besar primero suave, cuando reacciono tomo su cara la alejo, la miro y la vuelvo a besar… El beso cambio ya no era un beso casto, estaba cargado de pasión, era muy intenso, me abraza, nos abrazamos… cuando nos separamos, se acerca a mi oído

Shizuma: eres igual a nosotras, esto será muy divertido- es un susurro y a la vez una invitación

La chica frente a nosotras tiene la boca abierta…cuando la cierra me mira

Chica: eres una caja de sorpresas- mira a Chikane- ¿Las puedo acompañar?

Chikane: no, gracias… - Nos mira a Shizuma y a mí- Es hora de irnos mis bellas novias…coloca sus brazo en forma de jarra, Shizuma y yo nos colocamos cada una a un costado de Chikane y salimos de la disco.

Una vez afuera nos miramos y nos largamos a reír como tres tontas…

Visto a través de Shizuma

Estamos en el hotel, en mi habitación… Observo como Chikane y Marceline hablan, Chikane está buscando la mejor forma de plantearle a Marceline que pase la noche con nosotras; que es linda esta pelinegra, tiene algo que las demás no poseen… No sé qué será… Están hablando trivialidades, pero qué más da… Habrá que esperar.

Cuando íbamos a buscar a Marceline, quedamos de acuerdo con Chikane con incluirla a nuestra relación, si bien con Chikane somos socias, amigas y novias, ambas somos poli. Llevábamos tiempo buscando un tercer integrante en nuestra relación, por lo que se ve Marceline es ideal, tiene un cuerpo de ensueño, su cabello negro como la noche y brillante, unos ojos intensos… Espero acepte además así hará más entretenida su estancia con nosotras en Japón… ohhh no debemos olvidar eso, venimos hasta acá para que nos haga 3 líneas completas de ropa. Pero habría que ser estúpida para no intentar aprovechar esta ocasión.

Me canso de escucharlas, tan formal que es Chikane… bueno apuremos un poco las cosas…

Chikane me observa sabe bien lo que pretendo, si no han llegado a ninguna parte hablando quizás sea hora de tentarla. Me acerco a Chikane y la beso, mientras Marceline nos observa… Créanlo o no, todas tenemos algo de voyerista, con una de mis manos acaricie uno de los firmes senos de Chikane, ella por su lado desabrocha mi blusa… Interrumpimos el beso Marceline está observándonos, sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros e intensos, es el momento, es la hora de la verdad, con la blusa desabrochada me acerco a ella.

Shizuma: no haremos nada que te moleste o incomode, ahora es tu decisión si te quedas o te vas

Me observó perpleja, imagino lo que debe estar pensado, pero si seguía hablando con Chikane, estaríamos toda la noche y la semana igual, yo no soy paciente, quiero estar con ella…

Marceline: ehhh yo… no sé qué decir…

Shizuma: Di..- la beso- que…- la vuelvo a besar- Si

Chikane se coloca atrás de Marceline mientras le besa el cuello le susurra al oído

Chikane: Prueba esta noche con nosotras- muerde su cuello, la respiración de Marceline comienza a entrecortarse, no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad, vuelvo a sus labios, la beso desabrocho su blusa, acaricio uno de sus senos, el otro lo acaricia Chikane, para ser la primera vez que haremos un trio, tenemos perfecta sincronía, cualquier equipo de nado sincronizado nos envidiaría.

Creo que esto es el comienzo de una excelente amistad y relación de negocios…

_**Hola chicas, disculpen que demorara en la actualización pero las que siguen mis historias saben que he estado ocupada en la actualización de 50 sombras, pero no desesperen esta historia sigue y se viene muy interesante…**_

_**Este trio de poli-amor por nombrarlo de alguna manera fue lo que uds decidieron con sus mensajes y el review que dejaron… pero saben que no les pregunto más, no tienen idea lo complicado que es escribir lemón y más encima un trio (jejejeje XD)… bueno en fin hasta el próximo capítulo…**_

_**Un abrazo y nos leemos**_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Escucho a los lejos el timbre de mi celular, suena una, dos, quince veces… Poco a poco abro mis ojos, siento el cuerpo cansado, exquisitamente cansado…el sonido del celular es cada vez más claro y nítido…

Rayos! No Avise que no llegaba a casa, me desenredo de los brazos que me tienen aprisionada en la cama, cuando me suelto de mis captoras ambas despiertan, hasta cuando despiertan están hermosas…

Ring, ring! Busco mi celular entre mis ropas. Por fin lo encuentro, no miro la pantalla

Marceline: Aló

Jake: Má! Hasta que contestas… ¿Dónde estás?

Marceline: Buenos días mamá, ¿cómo estás?, que paso con tus modales- me sonrió al decir esto, pero acabo de recordar que ni Shizuma ni Chikane saben que tengo hijos… bueno se tendrán que enterar.

Jake: pfff,- suelta un gruñido- Buenos días mamá, espero despertaras bien, ahora con todo el amor que te tengo me puede decir ¿dónde coño estas?

Marceline: Eso no importa, pero estoy bien… en un rato más estoy en casa, ¿tú hermano y tú abuelo están bien?

Jake: si má, PapAbuelo está preocupado porque anoche saliste con dos chicas y tiene miedo que te perviertan...- ahogo la risa que está a punto de escapar- pero má entre nosotros, "tú aprovecha"… Ouch!- se escucha un golpe, creo que Finn acaba de golpear a su hermano

Marceline: yo llevo el almuerzo no cocinen, los amo a los tres, chao.

Me giro, una peliplateada y una peliazul me observan detenidamente.

Marceline: ehhh, no les había dicho tengo dos hijos…

Shizuma: Si lo sabíamos, antes de buscar a una nueva diseñadora para nuestra empresa investigamos, lo que está legalmente permitido- dice esto con una sonrisa traviesa

Chikane: lo que no sabíamos era la existencia de una ex novia- su mirada profunda me cautiva

Me sorprenden que más sabrán de mí…Chikane retoma la conversación

Chikane: Creo que nos debemos duchar ya que debes ir donde tú abuelo y tus hijos- sus ojos brillan traviesos

Shizuma: Sin contar que debemos pasar a comprar algo para que almorcemos, y a la tarde hablaremos de dos cosas, de está "relación" y lo que nos trajo acá contratarte. – su voz se tornó seria, toda una ejecutiva de negocios.

Marceline: y uds dos convencen a todas sus diseñadoras de esta manera- digo esto en tono de broma

Chikane: la verdad la mayoría de los diseñadores son hombres y gays- se sonríe- tendríamos que contratar más mujeres…

Shizuma: mmmmm, mejor empecemos con una- se levanta la luz del sol que entra por la ventana choca con su cuerpo, se ve fenomenal, se acerca a mí, me da un casto besos en los labios- es hora de ducharnos- se gira y tiende una mano a Chikane quien se levanta de la cama y queda abrazada a Shizuma, guau! Se ven bellísimas

Por favor si estoy soñando no me despierten… no quiero despertar…

Visto a través de Chikane

Vamos en la limusina las tres sentadas, Shizuma y Marceline, hablan de que llevar de almuerzo a casa de Marceline, nos invitó a comer con ellos, solo nos pidió que no dijéramos que somos "novias", aun debemos aclarar esta "relación", desde que el noviazgo con Shizuma comenzó hemos tenido otras parejas, pero jamás habíamos compartido una conquista, este caso es distinto, espero podamos llegar a un acuerdo "sentimental", ya que el acuerdo por negocios si o si debemos cerrarlo, Marceline Abadeer se ha hecho de un nombre en el mundo de la moda, pero aún ella no explota su talento, y nosotras queremos que este diamante brille.

Al llegar a su casa nos reciben dos chicos rubios, gemelos, sus hijos, según lo que nuestros investigadores averiguaron ella fue mamá muy joven y con 33 años tiene dos hijos de 18 años cada uno… si Marceline aceptara trabajar con nosotras tendremos que llevarnos a su familia, eso no sería ningún inconveniente… una vez en la sala de la casa aparece un señor de edad, nos indica que es su abuelo y papá Simón Petrikov.

Almorzamos todos juntos cuando suena el teléfono de casa, Marceline se levanta de la mesa y se dirige al pasillo al costado del comedor.

Chikane: Permiso- me levanto y me dirijo al baño, no lo necesito, pero este está ubicado cerca del teléfono y tengo un presentimiento.

Marceline: Aló… hola… bien y tú?- su voz se volvió tierna- ehh, Dulce Princesa …- bingo está hablando con su ex – no dejes lo que estás haciendo por volver, yo no voy a volver contigo- su voz se quebró, la debe querer aún- lo intentamos y no funciono… no, no es culpa de nadie, solo de nosotras… no vuelvas a llamar, adiós

Cuando corta la llamada, abro el grifo, para lavar mis manos, esto lo hago netamente por costumbre, me las seco y vuelvo a la mesa.

Shizuma: ¿todo bien? – me dice esto en nuestro idioma natal, cuando iba a contestar lo que escuche interrumpe Jake

Jake: excelente también habla japonés- dice esto en nuestro idioma, menos mal no alcance a contestar- mi novia habla español, inglés, japonés y coreano, pero entre nosotros nos hablamos en japonés.

Marceline nos observa, al parecer ella no entiende, será un gusto poder enseñar nuestro idioma.

Chikane: disculpen a veces olvidamos que no estamos en nuestro país y hablamos nuestro idioma natal.

Simón: No se preocupen, aunque creo que acaban de conquistar a mi nieto.

Comenzamos a hablar con Shizuma intercambiamos miradas, necesito hablar con ella, algo tiene nuestra pelinegra que no la voy a dejar ir. Opto por lo más sencillo, saco mi móvil, Shizuma me ve con cara de pocos amigos, pero sé que esto le va a interesar. Le mando un texto

_Necesito hablar contigo urgente-Chikane_

Shizuma se sobresalta al recibir el mensaje, como siempre es muy educada, pide permiso para leer el texto, cuando lo lee, me mira directamente

Shizuma: nos disculpan nos tenemos que retirar

Marceline: ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Chikane: tenemos que solucionar algo, más tarde regresamos

Marceline: y no lo pueden solucionar desde acá, pueden usar mi laptop si necesitan conectarse con su trabajo

Mi curiosidad pudo más

Chikane: Está bien- Shizuma, me va a torturar, pero feliz que lo haga… no puedo desaprovechar la opción de ver el computador personal de nuestra pelinegra.

Marceline: Me siguen…- Ambas nos paramos de la mesa y la seguimos, subimos las escaleras Shizuma y yo vamos tras ella, tiene un trasero fenomenal… ese vaivén al caminar…. – esta es mi habitación, en la mesa está la laptop, yo las espero abajo.

Cerré, la puerta, la abrazo, me acerco a sus labios

Chikane: Después tenemos que hablar- la beso- hare lo necesario para que nos diga que sí.

Marceline se retira sonrojada, Shizuma me observa

Shizuma: Cariño, que es tan importante- se cruza de brazos aun enojada es muy linda

Comienzo a explicar la conversación, pero esta vez hablo en francés, quiero evitar que alguno de sus hijos nos entienda, quedamos de acuerdo en hablar con Marceline, si esta con el corazón roto, podemos tratar de curarlo, además ni Shizuma ni yo somos celosas.

Hablamos y nos ponemos de acuerdo para esta noche.

Mientras tanto en la cocina mientras lava los platos Marceline está pensando, la verdad recuerda con mucho morbo la noche anterior.

"Mientras Shizuma me besaba y desabrochaba mi blusa, Chikane acariciaba mi vientre, con sus pulgares toma la cinturrila de mis pantalones, los baja, se agacha, me besa el trasero y mientras me baja el pantalón, me quita los zapatos, no opongo nada de resistencia, mi cuerpo se rinde al mar de sensaciones que provocan estas dos chicas, me giro hacia Chikane, la beso y comienzo a desabrocha su blusa, beso su cuello, sus hombros, saco su blusa, las manos de Shizuma acarician a Chikane, baja su falda y tengo una vista privilegiada de una mujer exquisita, no sé hacia dónde mirar, quiero desnudarlas a ambas , pero me faltan manos. Me acerco a Shizuma, pero con un gesto me detiene.

Shizuma: ambas se sientan en la cama- su mirada gris, profunda y autoritaria, no tengo la capacidad de negarme a una orden de ella

Chikane y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, mientras Shizuma aun sin música se comienza a mover de forma sensual, se quita completamente su blusa, se saca el jeans, dejando la figura de una diosa en brasier y bragas minúsculas, esta aun en tacones, siento que me quemo por dentro, quiero tocarla, trato de acercarme, pero Chikane me retiene.

Chikane: déjala, le gusta sentirse admirada.

Marceline: Pero, quiero…- me cierra la boca con un beso, ahora soy yo la que coloca pasión a ese beso, mi lengua posee su boca, mis manos frenéticas recorren su cuerpo, ella responde a mis caricias, no sé cómo, pero llegamos las 3 al dormitorio de Shizuma, estamos en su cama, solo una mezcla de besos, gemidos, manos, roces, yo quiero sentir a Shizuma, quiero sentirla mía, quiero sentir a las dos mías, aunque sea solo por esta noche.

Shizuma se une a nosotras en la cama ya se encuentra desnuda y nosotras también, mientras yo beso a Chikane en los labios, Shizuma besa sus senos… ufff, el hecho de recordar la noche anterior me ruborizo…

Sigo lavando los platos, no me doy cuenta cuando termino, ambas siguen en mi habitación…

¿Qué voy a hacer? Hace unos días jamás había pensado en tener otra pareja y menos en hacer un trio y con dos semejantes mujeres…

Aparece Shizuma en la cocina, me está observando desde el umbral, es condenadamente sexy…

Shizuma: Crees que podamos hablar acá o volvemos al hotel- su mirada se vuelve traviesa

Marceline: Creo que en hotel no sería terreno neutral- Chikane aparece por la puerta

Chikane: yo creo lo mismo, con suerte consigo mantenerme lejos de uds acá, en el hotel no sería capaz de resistirme

Shizuma: Entonces…

Marceline: Vamos al estudio- seco mis manos y las invito a seguirme.

El estudio de la casa es la zona favorita de Simón, tiene una gran biblioteca y posee cada uno de sus trabajos de investigación y docencia, claro que cuando Finn y Jake eran pequeños ese lugar sufrió mucho. Una vez en el estudio las invito a sentarse.

Chikane: Marceline primero que todo, Shizuma y yo venimos hasta acá, no solo por los dos vestidos que te solicite que me diseñaras, además queremos que nos ayudes con las próximas tres colecciones de ropa.

Shizuma: tú talento en el diseño y la confección son de exquisita extravagancia, hace que tus diseños sean exclusivos y conocidos en el mundo de la moda.

Marceline: jajaja! Mis diseños ¿Conocidos?- claro no me va mal, tengo un taller, pero de ahí a que mis diseños sean conocidos, es un largo camino

Chikane: es lo que imaginamos- mira a Shizuma- Marceline, eres como un diamante en bruto, que necesita ser pulido, pero no en el ámbito de diseño, si no sacar más partido a tú trabajo, nosotras te podemos ayudar, en realidad saldríamos las tres beneficiadas de esta alianza.

Shizuma: Además trabajar con nosotras en tú caso tendrá sus ventajas- imagino a lo que se refiere

Chikane: el detalle es que mientras trabajes con nosotras tiene que ir con nosotras a nuestro país y estar dispuesta a viajar mucho…

Marceline: Viajar por qué debo salir de acá, están mis hijos y Simón… además mi taller…

Chikane: Pensábamos que te trasladaras con tú familia, los chicos pueden seguir estudiando allá, uno ya sabe el idioma, tú abuelo tendría un puesto de trabajo en nuestro laboratorio, tendrían, profesores particulares para que aprendan a escribir, leer, entender y hablar nuestro idioma.

Marceline: tendría que hablar con ellos y ver que piensan

Shizuma: tienes una semana para darnos la respuesta respecto al trabajo- mira directamente a Chikane, ella asiente-ahora lo más importante – se acerca y toma mi mano- ¿quieres ser nuestra novia?

La voz ronca en mi cabeza dice "Si", pero mi corazón está en una esquina aun llorando por Bonnie, ella llegaría en una semana y lo más probable es que si me pide volver, yo la acepte… no niego que aún la amo, pero me duele que no me creyera y que además me mintiera…

Chikane: te haremos olvidar todo, serás nuestra princesa- ¿Princesa? Yo tengo, corrijo tuve mi princesa…

Marceline: Nos conocemos hace muy poco para ser novias y no entiendo cómo puede existir un noviazgo de tres…

Shizuma y Chikane, me explican lo que es poli-amor y que ellas mientras han estado juntas han tenido otras conquistas pero que siempre están la una con la otra, que cuando supieron de mí en primera instancia querían solo convencerme para trabajar con ellas, pero que mi forma de ser y mi físico no las dejaba indiferentes, además que el amor en este tipo de relación existe, me pidieron la opción de permitir que ambas me enamoraran… es mucha información para procesar en un día, pero no quiero dejar de verlas, calman mi cuerpo y cuando estoy con ellas no siento el vacío la ausencia de Bonnie.

Soy un verdadero mar de confusión, no sé qué hacer. Acepto o no, primero debo hablar con mis hijos y Simón. Tantos cambios y en tan poco tiempo… ufff me siento muy confundida

_**N/A Lo siento, de verdad lo intente pero no fui capaz de escribir un trio, trate de hacer este capítulo varias veces y así quedo… **_

_**Bueno en los próximos capítulos, aparecerán Bonnie, Nagisa y Himeko, que pasara con estas seis chicas…**_

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Milagro! Digo actualización…**

Visto a través de Bonnibel

Definitivamente el mundo está en mi contra, intente por todos los medios cancelar la matricula en la Universidad, pero no es posible, hable con Nagisa y entendió a la perfección la situación, con los ahorros que me quedan volveré a mí país, aunque después tengo que volver acá, pero necesito hablar con mi pelinegra… ufff ahora soy yo quien viaja por 4 océanos para pedir disculpas y recuperar a Marceline…

Salgo del aeropuerto, tomo un taxi y voy directamente donde mi pelinegra... esta semana ha sido la más larga de mi historia, he extrañado mucho a mi Marcie, quiero abrazarla, quiero perderme en ella…

Algo raro ocurre en la casa de Marceline, hay más gente de la normal, entro y quien primero me saluda es Finn

Finn: ¿Qué haces aquí? – aún está molesto conmigo

Bonnie: Hola, vengo a hablar con tú mamá

Finn: pues está muy ocupada, toma un avión y vuelve a los brazos de Nagisa

Bonnie: eso se acabó, quieras o no voy a ver a tú mamá…- sin más preámbulo entro, veo a Simón, quien me abraza y me dice que Marceline está en su habitación.

Subo las escaleras, son interminables, por fin, la volveré a ver, tengo susto… Parada frente a su puerta comienzo a temblar, estoy a punto de golpear la puerta cuando escucho risas, se encuentra con alguien más… me detengo, estará con otra persona, tendrá quizás una nueva pareja. Decido que no me importa como sea la voy a recuperar. Sin tocar abro la puerta, las risas se detienen, dos personas que no conozco me miran directamente, una peliazul y una peliplateada… ambas son bellas… pero no se comparan con Marceline.

Marceline me ve, no se mueve, ni me habla, suelto mi mochila y voy hacia ella, ignorando completamente a las otras dos chicas.

Bonnie: Te extrañe- la abrazo, se siente tan bien, su perfume, aquí quiero estar, estos son los brazos de quien amo, en estos brazos me siento en casa.

Visto a través de Marceline.

En mis brazos estaba ella, Bonnie, mi Bonnie, me tenía abrazada, está aquí, en mi casa, en mi cuarto, donde está también Shizuma y Chikane, ¡Mierda! Mis novias….

Recupero el movimiento de mis brazos la alejo un poco de mí, esos ojos me observan llenos de ilusión y anhelo, pero lo de nosotras ya no puede ser, ella se fue de mi lado sin siquiera dejar que yo le explicara que estaba ocurriendo, se fue a los brazos de su "novia" de hace años por internet. Eso sin considerar que acepte la propuesta de Chikane y Shizuma. O sea tengo dos novias… Claro que solo nosotras tres lo sabemos, no quiero decir que tengo "pareja" a menos que este segura y ellas aceptaron mi condición. Además yo me voy, o sea nos vamos, los chicos, Simón y yo.

Marceline: Bonnie, ¿qué haces aquí?- que ganas de besarla, que ganas de no soltarla más, que ganas de estar solas…

Bonnie: Vine por ti- me da un beso casto en los labios.

Shizuma hace ruido con la garganta, recordándome que ellas están presentes. Me sonrojo, me dispongo a presentarlas.

Marceline: Bonnie te presento a Chikane Himemiya y Shizuma Hanazono…- en ese momento me interrumpe Chikane.

Bonnie sigue abrazada a mí, no me suelta, yo tengo mis manos en sus hombros…

Chikane: Creo que el abrazo fue suficiente- en su tono de voz se percibe molestia y en sus ojos enojo.

Shizuma: Marceline- dice esto en tono de advertencia…

Bonnie: ¿Qué te importa cuánto dure el abrazo? Ella es mi mía- Bonnie se gira, tomando mis manos.

Chikane: Ya no lo és…- Me mira directamente

Bonnie: ¿De qué hablas? – Ahora se gira y me mira directamente

Marceline: ufffff- suelto el aire retenido- tenemos que hablar. – Miro a Shizuma y a Chikane- me dejan un momento a solas con Bonnie por favor.

Ambas asienten, se acercan a mí, primero Shizuma quién me da un beso, no uno casto, si no uno cargado de pasión, que me nubla, cuando Shizuma se está retirando se acerca Chikane quien también me besa y su beso es tan apasionado como el de Shizuma, pero ella adicionalmente me acaricia por sobre mi blusa un seno, desde que estoy con ellas soy esclava de las sensaciones que me provocan, cada vez que una de ellas me besa o me toca mi cerebro se apaga y solo disfruto de sus caricias …. Siento un apretón fuerte en mí mano, rayos Bonnie está a mi lado.

Cuando salen de la habitación y cierran la puerta tras ellas, miro a Bonnie su mirada es de enojo, molestia, celos y quien sabe que más.

Marceline: Bonnie yo…

Bonnie: No me importa, no me interesa que has hecho, por mi culpa estas con "esas"; pero estoy aquí- me vuelve a tomar pero esta vez de la nuca- eres mía- me besa- mía y nadie nos separara.- me sigue besando…

Recuerdo que quizás tras la puerta se encuentran mis dos dominantes novias.

Marceline: Bonnie – la alejo de mí- las cosas cambiaron –recuerdo que ella debería estar en la universidad- tus clases, Bonnie, luchaste mucho por estar en esa universidad y ahora te vienes, asi sin más…

Bonnie: tú eres más importante

Marceline: Lo de nosotras se acabo, me voy de este país…

Bonnie: Me voy contigo- lo dice sin titubeos

Marceline: No me voy sola… me voy con ellas… son mis jefas y novias…

Bonnie: ¿Cómo que novias? ¿Ambas?

Marceline: Si.

Bonnie: No me interesa, me voy contigo y ellas tendrán que entenderlo

Marceline: no es posible

Bonnie: ¿Por qué no? Porque no te creí, perdóname, porque te rechace cuando me fuiste a buscar a Japón, diez veces perdón, porque no te conté lo de Nagisa, mil veces perdón, pero no te voy a dejar, eres mía, soy tuya… olvidemos todo y seamos solo nosotras…

Marceline: No puedo, tengo un compromiso con ella y la verdad me gustan mucho…

Bonnie: Pero no amas a ninguna…

Marceline: Me voy con ellas, eso significa algo…

Bonnie: Qué solo estas de curiosa... ¿Dónde se van?

En ese momento entra Chikane entra a mi habitación…si las miradas asesinaran creo que ambas estarían tendidas en el suelo de mi dormitorio…

_**Hola chicas, disculpen la demora, prometo que comenzare a actualizar más seguido… en el siguiente capítulo por fin aparecen Himeko y Nagisa…**_

_**Un abrazo**_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Estoy atada a merced de ella, no puedo creer que ella me provoque tanto y me domine de tal manera, me ha hecho pagar de mil y una maneras, el haber mentido, pero es una deliciosa tortura…trato de soltar mis manos, pero es imposible, las esposa son firmes y solo ella tiene la llave… se acerca… el mar de sensaciones es infinitamente placentero…

Marceline: Te ves preciosa y toda mía- me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja- que voy a hacer contigo…- solo con sus palabras me logra hacer gemir- creo que ya has visto suficiente.

Me cubre los ojos, y comienza su lenta tortura…

Estoy en la facultad con mis amigas Himeko y Nagisa… necesito de su ayuda… Hoy irán a cenar a nuestra casa las dos jefas, y ex novias de mi Marcie… Honestamente ojala no las viera más, pero acepte cada condición que coloco para que volviéramos a estar juntas y una de ellas era no meterme con su trabajo ni con sus jefas… Pero en fin ya que esta noche van a casa, necesito de alguien que me detenga para evitar acriminarme con alguna de ellas si mira a mi Marcie con ganas de querer tenerla desnuda…

Bonnibel: Por favor, preparare pastel- estoy casi suplicando para que acepten

Himeko: ¿de chocolate?

Bonnibel: del sabor que tú quieras…

Nagisa: me gustan las fresas

Bonnibel: entonces pastel de chocolate con fresas.

Luego que ambas aceptaron, me quedaba la tarea de decir a Marceline que Nagisa iría a casa, si bien no la trata mal, aun le molesta el hecho que fuéramos novias. Ufff que complicado, seria todo tan fácil si yo nunca hubiera dudado de ella, pero ya lo hice y ahora tengo que tratar que vuelva a ser quien era cuando recién comenzamos a salir, no va a ser fácil, ya que gracias a sus dos ex novias descubrió un mundo de sensaciones que no logra olvidar y aunque no lo reconozca sé que las extraña, no por amor, pero extraña lo que ellas fueron capaz de provocar en su cuerpo, si algo debo reconocer con Marceline es que no miente, lamentablemente lo descubrí tarde.

De su boca he escuchado que mi pelinegra evita por todos los medios quedar a solas con cualquiera de ellas, ya que teme que su cuerpo tome las decisiones, su cerebro se apaga, cuando me conto lo que ellas le provocaban debo reconocer que me dolió, me pidió que no la buscara que no era sano que volviéramos a ser novias, pero sé que me ama, o algo de amor debe quedar en ella hacia a mí y mientras tenga esa esperanza voy a seguir aquí junto a ella.

Llego a casa voy con las compras a la cocina, me abrazan desde atrás, me besan el cuello

Marceline: ¿Qué tal el día mi dulce princesa?

Bonnibel: Bastante largo sin ti

Marceline: Igual el mío- me gira y me besa, un beso profundo lleno de deseo, me estaba dejando arrastrar por el deseo cuando recuerdo que tenemos invitadas a comer.

Bonnibel: No sigas- estaba a punto de ceder

Marceline: yo quiero un aperitivo

Bonnibel: tenemos invitadas para cenar y debo preparar la comida

Marceline: Luego entre ambas preparamos la cena para nosotras 4

Bonnibel: En realidad seremos 6- dejo de besarme y me observa con cara de interrogación- Viene Himeko y Nagisa

Me suelta y su rostro cambia, está molesta

Marceline: ¿La extrañas?

Bonnibel: Solo es una amiga.

Marceline: Lo trato de entender, pero….- frunce el ceño- no me hagas casos…preparemos la cena.

Visto a través de Marceline

Estamos ambas en la cocina preparando la cena, llevamos casi 4 meses viviendo juntas, mis hijos viven cerca de la universidad y Simón aparece solo de vez en cuando esta absorto en una investigación que según él cambiara el mundo… Me encanta verlo tan entusiasmado, ojala yo estuviera igual… Jake fue el primero que se adaptó a vivir aquí, le encanta Japón, además su novia Arcoíris también lo acompaño, creo que pronto habrá boda o tendré nietos, Finn y Flamme estudian y viven juntos, ambos se ven muy bien, espero su relación prospere y yo, debería estar feliz, estoy con Bonnie, mi dulce princesa, vivimos prácticamente solas, es fantástica, pero extraño a Shizuma y Chikane, me enseñaron que es el poli-amor y creo que ellas me encadenaron a sus cuerpos, las necesito, pero desde que hable con ellas, explicando que retomaría la relación con Bonnie fueron muy correctas, no hubo reclamos, celos, ni nada; claro que evitamos quedarnos solas aún se forma ese ambiente seductor y embriagante cuando estamos las tres en la misma habitación así que casi como un pacto evitamos reunirnos de dos o las tres solas. Lo cual agradezco, pero cada día que pasa las extraño más, ni siquiera al dormir dejo de pensar en ellas, al contrario mis sueños me traicionan y despierto con ganas de estar entre sus brazos… Rayos que hare, amo a Bonnie, pero las necesito… no creo poder vivir así por mucho tiempo, a Bonnie no la compartiría con nadie, por lo mismo yo no puedo fallarle, pero cuánto tiempo más podré resistir.

¿Estaré enamorada de las tres o solo es deseo? ¿Cómo poder saberlo? Bueno esta noche vienen a cenar y veremos el tema del próximo desfile… No niego que estoy muy nerviosa, por eso les pedi que tuviéramos esta reunión en casa, donde estará mi Bonnie, con lo cual podré evitar caer en tentación con ellas.

Marceline: Bonnie ya estarán por llegar, vamos, nos damos un baño- nos dirigimos a nuestro dormitorio

Luego de una reparadora ducha fría, necesito congelar mis pensamientos y mi cuerpo, nos vestimos, ella se ve preciosa y yo tampoco me veo mal, inconscientemente o conscientemente me puse bella para ellas.

Las primeras en llegar fueron Himeko y Nagisa, ambas son mujeres muy guapas, pero no son de mi estilo. Puntuales como siempre llegan Chikane y Shizuma, decir que se veian bellas es quedarme corta, realmente estaban preciosas y por las caras de Bonnie, Nagisa y Himeko creo que opinaban lo mismo que yo.

Marceline: Buenas Noches, Shizuma- la miro directamente y en sus ojos veo el destello del deseo, mierda tengo que controlarme, no puede ser que solo con la mirada logre dominarme; para evitar que se note mi reacción me dirijo a Chikane- Buenas Noches Chikane.

Ambas me dicen buenas noches, usan ese tono de voz oscuro, sensual y prohibido.

La cena paso con total normalidad, aunque Chikane y Shizuma estaban desplegando todas sus armas de seducción con Himeko y Nagisa, Bonnie se veía satisfecha con la situación, y yo… yo… mis celos estaban a un nivel crítico, necesitaba salir del comedor, así que ayude a Bonnie a recoger los platos en la cocina ella me abraza y me comienza a besar… respondo a ese beso con desesperación es mi tabla de salvación para volver a la realidad, para volver a sus brazos, no me importo que estuviera gente a unos metros de distancia quería poseer a Bonnie en ese momento, quería sentirla mía.

Bonnie: Marcie- dice esto entre gemidos- las chicas… están… en … el comedor.

Marceline: No creo que noten nuestra ausencia. – Según lo que yo pensaba estaban las cuatro pendientes de su juego de seducción.

Bonnie: Pero Marceline…

Marceline: Déjate llevar…- Dije esto mientras mordía uno de sus pezones, Bonnie ya había cedido, cuando sentimos pasos en el pasillo, rápidamente le hago un gesto a Bonnie para que acomode su ropa, ella muy veloz se arregla y se da vuelta, abre el grifo y comienza a lavar los platos, suelta un suspiro que me indica que estaba disfrutando de la situación.

Shizuma: Marceline, veamos el tema del desfile, ¿puede ser en tu estudio?

Marceline: si voy enseguida- pero no se movió, Shizuma estaba detenida en la puerta de la cocina

Me acerco a Bonnie y le beso los labios. Al observarla aún tiene las mejillas rojas, lo cual hace que me sonria.

Shizuma camina a mi lado, sin decir una palabra, pero su rostro esta tenso, vamos a buscar a Chikane al comedor.

Marceline: chicas, les robare a Chikane- miro directamente a Chikane- Vamos al estudio.

Chikane: Con su permiso- me mira directamente, cuando Nagisa y Himeko ya no la ven, su sonrisa cambia a una fina línea, está molesta igual que Shizuma… ¿qué les pasara?

Una vez que cierro la puerta del estudio, ambas me acorralan, Chikane me abraza desde atrás, mueve mi cabello dejando mi cuello a su merced, Shizuma se coloca frente a mí. Toma con una mano mi rostro y me habla muy cerca, siento su aliento en mis labios

Shizuma: Ten claro, que el hecho que aceptemos tú relación con esa idiota, no significa que no podamos sentir celos…- me besa, y ese beso sabe a deseo, a "te extraño", a "vuelve a nosotras"

Chikane: No quiero imaginar seguir extrañándote- me besa el cuello, y lo llena de mordidas…

Nuevamente mi cuerpo es esclavo de ellas… Mi cerebro se desconecta y disfruto de sus caricias… respondo a ellas, a sus besos, caricias, comenzamos a despojarnos de nuestras ropas, cuando escucho risas y vuelvo a la realidad…

Marceline: No puedo- mientras arreglo mi ropa- no puedo hacer esto a Bonnie- ambas me ven con pesar-… Pero no puedo seguir sin uds…

_**Hola, se que me odian por el giro de esta historia, pero es casi un sueño lo que vive Marceline.**_

_**En fin gracias por los mensajes, por aquellos que me felicitan y por aquellas que me odian por este trio…**_

_**Un abrazo **_

_**Solange Rodríguez**_


End file.
